É verdade ou mentira?
by Milly Snape
Summary: Hermione conta uma pequena mentira branca para os amigos, e isto acaba por colocá-la em uma situação inusitada, que poderá mudar toda sua vida. Presente Luciana Araújo, Amigo Oculto Grupo HPBfics
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da tia JK. **_

_**Fanfic escrita como Presente para Luciana Araújo no Amigo oculto do grupo HPBfics.**_

_**Está terminada, então não se preocupe com atualizações, elas serão regulares. Peço aos leitores queridos que deixem comentários se possível, não sei se perceberam mais muitas fanfics não estão sendo atualizadas por que não há retorno dos leitores. Escrevemos por amor, mas precisamos do feedback de vocês para sabermos se estamos no caminho certo.**_

_**Essa Fanfic é uma homenagem a todos aqueles que não desistem deste casal.**_

* * *

__

_**~D**__**omingo, 25 de Dezembro~**_

__

"_Certo, Hermione, __calma__, foi só um deslize, mas vai dar tudo certo... Afinal, foi só uma mentirinha? Você estava sendo pressionada __e __eles não iriam deixar você em paz. Não vai fazer mal a ninguém, nenhum dano feito. Não tem como eles descobrirem que você mentiu, __afinal __como poderiam averiguar? Quem teria coragem de perguntar para ele? E mesmo que a história vazasse, quem sã consciência iria realmente acreditar que você está transando com Severus Snape?"_

_**~S**__**egunda, 26 de Dezembro~**_

_"Respira fundo... Você vai sair dessa? Foi só um artigo em uma revista idiota... "Berrador das Bruxas", quem lê essa merda? _

_ Mas de qualquer forma, você vai matar a Lilá e sua boca imensa,__ por__ sair espalhando essa história para todo mundo._

_ Ninguém vai saber disso não é? Quer dizer, quem vai acreditar? Ele com certeza não lê essa porcaria. Então é só fingir que não é comigo._

_Por exemplo, se perguntarem eu digo:__ Eu? Nem sei do que você está falando, essas pessoas vivem inventando historias para fazer dinheiro."_

**DA GUERRA AO AMOR –**_** por**_** Lia Wood**

Sim queridas, após cinco anos da queda do infame bruxo das Trevas - conhecido pelo mundo bruxo por suas crueldades, assim como por suas deficiências no que diz respeito às características nasais. Nós trazemos até você, querida leitora, uma história de amor entre dois dos principais personagens dessa guerra, e não estamos falando do tórrido caso entre Ronald Weasley (22 anos) e Harry Potter (22 anos), que já é de conhecimento público. (Leia mais na página 42 – "Após assumir namoro ao público – Heróis são flagrados nus").

Estou falando do obscuro, inteligente, corajoso e sexy mestre de poções da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts (agora diretor), sim amigas, estou falando de Severus Prince Snape (43 anos). Já fizemos uma matéria sobre uma certa parte da anatomia dele, quem não lembra do artigo onde descrevemos os dez benefícios daquele nariz? Só de pensar ainda sinto um calor.

Mas, voltando ao foco, sim, o Sr Snape está comprometido com nada mais nada menos do que Hermione Jane Granger (23 anos), vocês não leram errado, ele está namorando com a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, que atualmente estuda na Universidade Bruxa de Oxford, aonde irá se graduar em poções enfeitiçadas (sugestivo, não?!).

A fonte que confirmou tal informação foi a amiga íntima do casal Lilá Brown.

_"Hermione e eu sempre fomos muito amigas, e durante uma reunião informal que tivemos, ela me confidenciou o envolvimento com o Prof... Desculpe, Diretor Snape. Todos sabem que ela ajudou na recuperação dele durante a guerra, mas não fazíamos ideia de que eles estavam juntos. Quando perguntei sobre os aspectos mais íntimos da relação, ela disse que ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, e que o nariz era pequeno se comparado ao_..." **(conteúdo retirado devido ao caráter sexual evidente.)**

Enfim... todos lembram como o Mestre de Poções ficou debilitado, o próprio Dumbledore (Leia mais na página 33 – Dumbledore e Minerva: 100 anos de amor em Veneza) agora aposentado, foi determinante para salvar o mestre de poções através da criação de uma poção específica para o veneno de Nagini. Mas soubemos por fontes privilegiadas que quem preparou a poção foi a garota prodígio da Grifinória, Hermione Granger.

Não sabemos ao certo a quanto tempo este envolvimento vem acontecendo, por isso falamos com alguns ex-alunos da turma da Srta. Granger, a fim de entender o relacionamento dos dois pombinhos.

"_Oh, não. Isso não pode ser verdade, eles simplesmente se odiavam. As folhas de chá apontavam que ele morreria solteiro – Parvati Patil"_

"_Merlin, óbvio que não. Meu padrinho jamais ficaria com ela, ainda lembro-me dele chamando-a de insuportável-sabe-tudo – Draco Malfoy"_

"_Sem chances, ele é da sonserina, Hermione nunca faria isso – Dino Thomas"_

"_Acho que vou vomitar – Neville Longboton"_

Ao que parece nem tudo foram flores nessa história. Como aconteceu? O que irá acontecer? Não fazemos a mínima idéia querida leitora, mas iremos averiguar todos os fatos.

Só podemos ter certeza de uma coisa, a Srta Granger é a garota mais sortuda que conhecemos.

**Não deixe de ler na página 22 – Teoria da conspiração: os duendes e a conquista do mundo bruxo, por Luna Lovegood **

_Flashback on_

-Desembucha, Mione – incentivou Harry.

- Não vou contar quem é. – disse ela séria.

Era o encontro anual dos estudantes de Hogwarts que lutaram ativamente na guerra. Esse ano Harry abriu as portas do Largo Grimmauld nº12 para a festa, que pelo estado que se encontrava a sala, fora evidentemente um sucesso. Quase todos haviam ido para suas casas antes que ficassem bêbados de mais para aparatar. Estavam na mansão, somente Rony, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Gina, Neville (que começava a tombar para o lado, supostamente de sono), e Lila que estava tão bêbada que desmaiou em um sofá próximo, provavelmente em coma alcoólico.

Hermione estava, mais uma vez, sofrendo com as mesmas perguntas, afinal, qual era o grande interesse das pessoas em sua vida sexual?

- Você não está vendo, que ela não tem ninguém – disse Rony, que estava com a cabeça no colo de Harry.

- Claro que tenho. – mentiu descaradamente – Só não vejo porque devo falar da minha vida sexual para vocês.

- Somos seus amigos – disse Harry – É óbvio que queremos saber o que acontece com você, sobre sua vida sexual ou a falta dela.

- Olha, eu nunca me meti na história de vocês – disse ela se dirigindo à Rony e Harry – E nunca perguntei pelos detalhes...

- Por que você não quer, Mione – disse Rony – Teria o maior _prazer_ em relatar os detalhes.

- Muito obrigada, Ronald, mas dispenso sua oferta – disse ela.

- Você não pode nos negar um pouco de diversão, Mione – disse Gina Weasley, quase Malfoy – Sou praticamente uma mulher casada, se não posso escutar as aventuras da minha amiga, como será minha vida daqui para frente?

- Olha, Gina...

- Aposto como ela está mentindo – disse Rony, sorrindo para ela – Qual a última vez que você beijou na boca?

- Não é...

- Querida, seus _dedinhos _não irão te satisfazer para sempre, o que você precisa é de um homem que te faça esquecer do mundo, te leve à loucura, te faça gemer, que coloque entre suas pernas um...

- Ok, Ok – disse ela já irritada, eles nunca a deixariam em paz. – Meu namorado é...

- É... – incentivou Harry.

- Severus Snape. – disse falando sem pensar direito.

Rony se levantou de uma vez, batendo a cabeça no queixo de Harry.

- QUEM? – gritou.

- Snape – repetiu incerta.

- Como você ousa, esconder isso de nós.? – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Desculpe...

- Você quer vir aqui... – a voz dele foi aumentando – E ME DIZER QUE ESTÁ TRANSANDO COM SEVERUS SNAPE?

Hermione ficou vermelha, todos estavam abismados, até Lilá pareceu se mexer no sofá. Ela não deveria ter inventado isso, agora além de não ter namorado, vai ficar sem amigos também.

- Eu não...

- Sua _bitch_ sortuda... – disse sentando ao lado dela, para total espanto de Hermione, ele continuou – Merlin, aquele nariz... Aquela voz... Você já olhou para as mãos dele? Aquilo passando na pele, nossa...

- Não precisa exagerar, Ronald - disse Harry, corando.

- Ah, amor - disse Rony girando os olhos - Diz que você nunca teve um fetiche com ele e a sala de poções? Duvido... Eu mesmo daria para ele... Pensando bem... Mione qual a possibilidade de um menage?

_Flashback off_

E foi assim que Hermione se metera na maior enrascada de sua vida.

* * *

**NA: Espero que vocês estejam gostando, porque sem dúvidas foi um prazer escrever essa fanfic. Seus comentários são muito bem vindo. Aproveito a oportunidade para agradecer, a diiiiva Camila Lino, minha beta master.**

**NB: Bem... primeiro a honra de ser beta desta mulher aqui, o que me trás uma responsabilidade enoooorme!**  
**Segundo estou amando a fic, cada dia mais. Espero muitas coisas acontecendo e OMG preciso do artigo dos Dez benefícios daquele nariz. (Milly vamos pensar em escrever?)**

**Aos detalhes, Quem nunca? Quem nunca teve um fetiche com o Sev, OMG eu fico HORAS pensando nisso. E concordo em Absoluto com o Rony, tem horas meu amor que o dedinho não te satisfaz! (HAHAHAH)**

**Enfim, espero que esteja amando a fic como eu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: Nada disso me pertence, e blá blá blá, sem fins lucrativos._**

**_Muito obrigada as 22 pessoas que passaram para ler, as pessoas que favoritaram e estão seguindo a fic. Um obrigada especial a Srt Snape, pelos muitos +++++, a minha beta querida, que além de beta é leitora ashuuash e a Patronus Moostone que escreveu um comentário que me cativou imensamente, pq sei exatamente como é ruim prender uma risada._**

**_Então... Vamos ao capítulo._**

* * *

**_~Q__uarta 28 de Dezembro~_**

_ "Você está à salvo, eles não podem te alcançar aqui dentro _– pensou Hermione, respirando profundamente tentando em vão acalmar o ritmo do coração – _Quem iria imaginar que todos leriam aquela reportagem? Como poderia saber que ela seria reproduzida em dezenas de outras revistas e inclusive no Profeta Diário? Agora eles estão lá, como lobos famintos esperando sua presa. Merlin, juro que se eu sair dessa eu NUNCA mais conto uma mentira."_

Hermione saiu de dentro do boxe do banheiro, estava escondida à trinta minutos, mas ainda podia escutar os repórteres do lado de fora esperando por ela.

_ "Onde está a segurança do campus quando se precisa?"_

Foi até a pia, molhou o rosto com água gelada, e suspirou, o que diabos ela faria agora? Como iria sair dessa situação? Se contasse a verdade seria vista como mentirosa. Se continuasse mentindo todos em algum momento teriam certeza que ela era mentirosa.

- Como vou sair dessa? – ela perguntou para a imagem no espelho.

Hermione achou por bem, dar as aulas por encerradas já que obviamente não conseguiria estudar naquele dia. Ainda bem que não havia colocado o feitiço antiaparatação em seu apartamento, assim evitaria encontrar com possíveis repórteres que sem dúvidas estavam à espreita. Iria para casa, tomaria uma boa dose de Fire Wisk e encontraria uma solução, ou não se chamava Hermione Granger.

Ela reuniu suas forças, e aparatou diretamente em seu quarto. Suspirou, jogando a mochila para o lado, enquanto despia a roupa, passando direto para o banheiro onde tomou uma ducha rápida. Como estava sozinha, colocou apenas calcinha e sutiã, e saiu a fim de pegar uma bebida, ou quem sabe uma dose de veneno.

Logo seu grito pôde ser ouvido, isso porque, quem ela menos esperava, aliás quem ela jamais sonhou estar em sua casa, estava lá. Sentado em sua poltrona, Severus Snape, o morcegão das masmorras. Que a observava nesse momento e para total desespero de Hemione, ele não parecia muito feliz.

- Pr... Prof Snape?! – disse ela olhando para os lados, pensando em talvez encontrar uma saída rápida.

- Ora, Srta. Granger – disse ele, colocando o copo de wisk na mesinha ao lado da poltrona – Não vamos nos prender em formalidades, já que obviamente, segundo você, andamos muito íntimos.

- Prof, eu...

- Agora me diga – disse ele se aproximando perigosamente, seu rosto próximo ao dela, os olhos negros queimando-a – Onde em sua maldita cabeça estou namorando você? – segurou o braço de Hermione – A menos que você viva em uma realidade paralela, como posso está com você, se não à vejo a pelo menos três anos?

A mente de Snape não pôde deixar de completar aquele pensamento, sim ele não via Hermione Granger, há três anos quando foi em uma festa estúpida na Toca por convite de Dumbledore. E apesar da raiva que estava daquela situação, ele nunca poderia ser chamado de um homem cego, ela mudara desde aquela época, o corpo esbelto preenchia com perfeição aquela lingerie. Um rubor se instalou nas bochechas pálidas de Snape, quando este pigarreteou e se afastou de Hermione.

- Calma, deixe-me explicar – disse ela.

- Não quero explicações. – disse resoluto – Quero uma retratação pública, simplesmente isso.

- Não é tão simples, não posso...

- Não me importa, você vai.

- Dei-me apenas quinze minutos, por favor, professor – pediu quase chorando – Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu, depois o senhor decide o que fazer.

- Quinze minutos, nenhum segundo à mais.

- Certo – respirou, fundo –Vou apenas colocar uma roupa decente, para podermos conversar.

- Uma briga dificilmente pode ser caracterizada como uma conversa, Srta. – disse Snape quando ela saiu da sala.

Hermione decidiu por colocar apenas um roupão, não queria perder tempo, e esse não era um bom momento para avaliar o fato de ter estado seminua na frente do seu antigo professor.

- Estou esperando – disse ele quando a viu entrar na sala, se servindo de mais uma dose de wisk.

- Acredito que não há necessidade de lhe pedir para ficar a vontade – ironizou, ao perceber que a garrafa de wisk já estava quase pela metade.

- Como disse, Srta. Granger, imagino que formalidades não sejam necessárias tendo em vista a situação em que nos encontramos.

- Então não me chame de Srta. Granger, como se eu ainda fosse sua aluna – rebateu ela – Você não me intimida com suas ironias veladas.

- Oh, certo – ironizou – Vamos falar de falhas de caráter então, sua grifinória mentirosa, explique-se.

- Não me chame de mentirosa – ela rebateu, apesar de saber que ele estava certo, mas havia algum prazer em observar os olhos negros incendiarem sobre ela. – Em algum momento passou pela sua privilegiada mente sonserina, que Lilá inventou tudo isso...

- Olha, Granger. Seu nariz deveria está crescendo nesse momento – disse ele se levantando, quase divertido pela ousadia da garota – Porque você acha que não vim antes aqui? Garota tola! Fui averiguar com a Srta Brown, e dificilmente ela poderia mentir sob uso de veritasserum.

- Isso é ilegal...

- Poupe-me do seu falso moralismo – disse ele um sorriso irônico nos lábios – Calúnia e difamação, dificilmente pode ser encarado como algo ético.

- Olha, Snape – disse ela – Você tem razão, eu menti. Como você deve saber, já que "falou" com Lila, eu me senti pressionada e acabei enfiando os pés pelas mãos. Mas como eu iria imaginar que acabaria assim? Pensa bem, quem iria acreditar que estamos juntos?

- Então, você por não ter uma vida atrativa aos olhos dos seus amigos, achou por bem, me colocar nessa situação constrangedora – disse ele baixo, como se explicasse algo extremamente difícil a uma criança – Não levando em consideração minha própria vida, ou as complicações que traria para ela?

- Sim, mas...

- Uma atitude irresponsavelmente grifinória – disse ele – Mas não poderia esperar nada mais de uma garota que surrupia ingredientes de poções, que estupora professores, que quebra cada regra existente em uma instituição...

- Não esqueça, que está também é a garota que conseguiu no primeiro ano resolver seu enigma, aquela que também lutou em uma guerra do mesmo lado que você, e que bateu sua nota nos NIEM's de poções. – completou triunfante – Mas essa garota, cresceu e arca com suas responsabilidades. Sinto muito se isso trouxe tantos transtornos para sua vida. Mas afinal, por que todo esse estresse? Você não ficou assim nem quando depois da guerra te acusaram de está do lado de Voldemort.

- Bem... – disse ele corando perceptivelmente – Não faz bem para a minha imagem está com você, já que você foi minha aluna.

- Mas isso, não tem absolutamente nada haver – disse ela – A não ser que você estivesse interessado por alguém? O que seria...

Hermione observou Snape travar onde estava, tons avermelhados se espalhando ainda mais pelo rosto e pescoço.

- É isso... – disse Hermione rindo – Por isso está desse jeito, todo cheio de dedos.

- Isso não é de sua alçada...

- Ah, quem é a mulher de sorte? – disse ela – Quem é o _affair _do morcegão das masmorras?

- Dificilmente minha vida lhe diz respeito, Granger – disse Snape – Só quero que você desminta essa história.

- Porque os homens são tão idiotas? – disse ela exasperada, uma brilhante ideia surgindo em sua mente.

- Me depreciar não vai me fazer mudar de ideia, Granger – ironizou.

- Essa é sua chance – disse Hermione – Você pode se aliar à mim e ganhar seja lá quem seja seu objeto de desejo.

- Como isso seria possível? – perguntou sem demonstrar o interesse que despertou dentro de si – Como essa história poderia me trazer alguém? Partindo do princípio que há esse alguém.

- Querido, você já ouviu falar de ciúmes? – disse Hermione – Deixe só essa "pessoa" saber que você tem alguém, que ela vai se interessar, tenho certeza! Ela vai poder observar como você é um _gentleman_, não há mulher que não se encante com jantares românticos, flores, enfim.

- Mas eu não...

-Vamos tirar proveito dessa situação. Você poderia fingir ser meu namorado, eu conseguiria calar a boca dos meus amigos, e com isso você faria ciúmes na sua "querida", e daqui a quinze dias terminamos tudo, e ela vai correr para consolá-lo.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Acredite em mim, _querido_ – disse ela sorrindo, pois sabia que Snape aceitaria a proposta. – Daqui a quinze dias quando eu der um pé na bunda de Severus Snape publicamente, ela irá correr para você. Nenhuma mulher resiste à um homem carente.

- Acredito que temos um acordo, _Hermione_ – disse ele após considerar a situação por alguns segundos.

- Será uma grande parceria, _Severus. _– terminou, sorrindo.

* * *

**NA: Espero que vocês tenham gostado =) Quem será a girl que conquistou o coração do mestre de poções? **** Seus feedbacks, me fazem sorrir imensamente. Beijos, até mais.**

**NB: ** **Alguém chame os bombeiros, pq isso aqui esta me cheirando a FOGO! Hahaha**

**Ai Jesus imagina eu chegar em casa e encontrar sentado em minha poltrona o Sev, so isso já me mataria do coração, fora que a primeira palavra dele mesmo que fosse um Avada já me mataria de Prazer ahahhaha – Acho que preciso de um namorado... urgente... só acho... enfim!**

****** Ok Morre...Acorda...Morre de novo! Acorda e pula em cima dele hahaha**

**Como sempre nossa autora parando nos momentos d best, mas garanto que vcs não estão mais frustadas que eu, as 3 da manha lendo o que ela me mandou kkkk**

**"- Uma briga dificilmente pode ser caracterizada como uma conversa, Srta. – disse Snape quando ela saiu da sala." OMG posso dizer que simplesmente amei essa frase.**

**Enfim...quero só ver o morcegão nos encontros românticos, e quem será a mulher misteriosa?**

**Sou eu! Ahahahah * Ah posso sonhar nao?!**

**Enfim Milly já falei textos maiores hahah**

**Quero só ver!**

**Espero logo uma att.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muito Obrigada por todos os feedbacks, e por estarem lendo essa história**_

_**PatronusMoonstone: Acabei demorando mais que o previsto. E sim, Sevy não entende as mulheres, mas me diga, quem entende? rsrs**_

_**Violeta Green: Muito Obrigada pelo comentário, espero poder contar sempre com eles.**_

_**Viola Psique Black: AHHHHHHH Obrigada por ter gostado da Plot querida, fico muito feliz em agradar. E nós precisamos de Severus Snape como o Voldy precisa de nariz, ou a Belatriz precisa de tortura... Enfim, espero que goste desse. Amei seu comentário enorme... husahsua**_

_**Leyla Poth: Que bom que você gostou, sua Lety linda. ;) Amo o Misterioso Mistério do Tempo, inclusive recomendo à todas lerem. =)**_

_**Sem mais para o momento... Seus feedback's são minha alegria.**_

* * *

_**~Q**__**uinta**__**,**__** 29 de Dezembro~**_

Eram apenas seis da manhã, quando Hermione escutou uma batida insistente na porta do seu apartamento. Depois que Snape havia saído ontem, ela teve um rápido momento de pânico pensando em como iria sustentar aquela mentira? Mas não poderia ser tão difícil, Snape havia sido um agente duplo, interpretar não seria um problema para ele, e quanto a ela, bem se ela teve capacidade de inventar essa história, fingir não seria exatamente uma grande dificuldade... Ainda mais vendo Snape com aquela bunda...

Hermione se levantou sorrindo, quando abriu a porta quase morreu de susto, vários flashes dispararam enquanto Severus Snape adentrava pela porta.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou ela, virando para olhá-lo.

- Querida, acho melhor você fechar a porta – disse ele – Não queremos que seu pijama saia na capa do Profeta.

Hermione olhou para o conjunto de blusa e short de seda que usava, e trancou a porta ainda a tempo de ouvir, alguns repórteres assoviando e pedindo por um beijo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui – disse ela olhando para ele – Algo de errado?

- Nada de errado, _querida._ – disse ele – Acredito que um namorado, a levaria para a faculdade, não?

- Vejo que a ideia foi aceita com bastante facilidade – disse ela sorrindo – Mas porque tão cedo?

- Meu trabalho começa cedo na escola – disse simplesmente – E pelo que sei, suas aulas também não tardaram a começar.

- Se for um incomodo muito grande você não precisava vir – disse ela séria – Não precisamos ser um estorvo um para o outro.

- Você não era um incomodo antes quando tocava fogo na minha capa, dificilmente seria agora – disse ele sorrindo, seus olhos inconscientemente percorrendo o corpo dela.

- Bem... – disse Hermione corando – Acredito que preciso de uma ducha, e de café, antes de outra revelação.

Hermione foi para o quarto, mas antes gritou para ele:

- Pode ficar a vontade, tem uma cafeteira na cozinha, é só apertar no botão verde.

Quando Hermione terminou de se arrumar, esperava encontrar Snape sentado entediado em seu sofá, porém o cheiro que preencheu a casa demonstrava que havia bastante atividade na cozinha. Ela foi atrás dele preparada para fazer alguma piada sobre a insuspeita habilidade na cozinha que ele apresentava, mas parou abruptamente quando se deparou com Snape aparentemente fritando bacon, o cabelo amarrado na nuca, e a capa parecia ter sido transfigurada em um avental negro de tecido fino.

- É indelicado olhar fixamente – murmurou ele, mesmo sem ter se virado para olhá-la.

Hermione sentou na pequena mesa do apartamento, onde havia café fresco, suco, torradas e ovos.

- Só o café era suficiente.

- Não havia muita coisa na sua geladeira, de qualquer maneira – ironizou enquanto escorregava o bacon para o prato dela - Além disso, eu ainda não havia tomado o desjejum.

- Você costuma cozinhar sempre?

- Só quando estou com fome. – disse sorrindo por sobre a xícara de café, sorvendo o líquido negro.

- Estou pronta, se você estiver... - Hermione disse, convocando a bolsa que do outro lado da sala.

Snape com um gesto amplo de varinha arrumou a cozinha, e foi para a porta da sala.

- Você não vem? – perguntou ele.

- Pensei que iríamos aparatar. – disse confusa.

- Aprenda uma coisa, Hermione – disse ele – Quanto mais você fugir deles, pior será. Dê a eles o que querem, e logo eles procuram outra história.

- Quando você fez um curso de como se relacionar com a imprensa?

- Quando se é acusado de espionagem e assassinato do maio bruxo de todos os tempos, lidar com a imprensa é pré-requisito. – disse ele sério – Vamos?!

Hermione a aproximou temerosa, respirou fundo.

- Coloque um sorriso no rosto – disse ele – Parece que você está caminhando para sua execução. Lembre-se que você deve ser a receptível na nossa relação.

Eles abriram a porta, e logo os flashs começaram a ser disparados. O ar se encheu de perguntas. Hermione apenas sorria entorpecida, enquanto Snape a conduzia por entre a massa de jornalistas.

- Desculpe, mas Hermione está atrasada para as aulas – disse ele para os jornalistas – E sim, nós estamos juntos. Agora se vocês pudessem nos dar licença.

**~SS/HG~**

Ele abraçou Hermione, e antes que ela pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, eles aparataram e reapareceram em frente à universidade. Lá as coisas pareciam está mais tranquilas. Eles ficaram abraçados, ninguém fazendo o primeiro movimento para se separar.

- Então... – murmurou Hermione constrangida – Acho melhor ir, antes que os repórteres apareçam.

Antes que ela conseguisse sair dos braços de Snape, ele ergueu uma mão e passou sobre o rosto dela, seus dedos percorrendo a bochecha e descansando sobre os lábios vermelhos. Hermione ofegou, ela imaginou que algo assim poderia acontecer, e percebeu que não estava alarmada com a situação, na realidade parecia um tanto ansiosa.

- O quê...?!

- Não olhe, mas há um fotógrafo perto do arbusto, atrás de você – disse ele quando se curvou para beijar a testa – Acredito que esse seria um bom momento para dar o que eles querem – continuou seus lábios procuraram à veia pulsante do pescoço dela – Você não acha?

- Sim – ofegou, Hermione.

Ele desceu os lábios sobre o dela, um movimento delicado e sutil, apenas um toque, convidando-a a experimentar, a se entregar ao deleite. Os lábios dele que sempre pareceram frios, estava aquecidos quando provou os dela, Hermione exalou sentindo a irrealidade daquele momento, ela estava sendo beijada por Severus Snape. Ele aprofundou o beijo, provando, se deleitando com o gosto dos lábios de Hermione, nada doce, na realidade, nada que ele pudesse definir, apenas um gosto peculiar, que trazia em si uma promessa de luxúria.

Ela aproximou seus corpos, quando a mão dele a apertou na linha da cintura, ele ofegou, quando a língua dela timidamente se pronunciou pelos lábios finos, aceitando aquele presente, apesar de uma parte de sua mente querer saber o que ele fez para merecê-lo.

As línguas se encontraram, em uma dança deliciosa de dar e receber, Snape subiu a mão pela cintura de Hermione, seu dedo roçando brevemente sobre a lateral do seio da morena, a própria mão de Hermione parecia amassar a capa que cobria o tórax de Snape, enquanto a outra mão se perdia entre o cabelo sedoso.

- Porque não arranjam um quarto? – gritou algum estudante anônimo.

Snape e Hermione separaram-se ainda ofegantes e mal se olharam nos olhos quando ela desejou um bom dia para ele, e viu a capa sumir enquanto ele aparatava.

- Droga.

Foi tudo o que Hermione disse, antes de começar mais um dia rotineiro na universidade.

* * *

**_NA: Sei que o post foi pequeno, mas achei emocionante sahushaush Espero suas avaliações._**

**_NB: _****_Meu... isso foi quente. _****_E quem diria que isso ia ser no primeiro dia? _****_Se bem q se fosse eu já tinha o agarrado na hora do café... e na hora da despedida... e ... ok ele não ia sair da minha cama nunca hahaha_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Sei que o capítulo foi pequeno, então não esperava muitos comentários, mesmo ;) mas vejo que muitas pessoas estão lendo, e isto me deixa muito satisfeita.**  
_

_**Meu obrigada à Patronus Moonstone pelo comentário ;) **_

_**Seus comentários me fazem feliz, minha felicidade gera fanfics sahushas**_

* * *

******_S_****_exta, 30 de Dezembro~_**

Não foi surpresa para Hermione que no jornal daquele dia havia uma foto dela e de Snape na primeira página. Ela nem se dignou a ler a matéria, na realidade ela estava não tentando pensar no fato de ter enfiado a língua na boca do seu antigo mestre de poções. Afinal, foi necessário, havia um jornalista, certo? Quem se importa se ele não veio ao encontro dela hoje? Eles não tem nenhum tipo de ligação real, não é? Quer dizer, ele poderia ter enviado uma coruja, mas talvez estivesse ocupado demais? Fazia apenas 28 horas que eles haviam se beijado (não que ela estivesse contando) e ele ainda não apareceu.

Era hora do almoço, Hermione não teria mais aulas a tarde, estava cansada de entrar em algum lugar e perceber que as conversas eram interrompidas abruptamente. Ela precisava de sossego, ela precisa de paz, mas ela precisa ainda mais do fígado de Severus Snape, não que ela estivesse envolvida emocionalmente, mas mesmo um namoro de mentira tem suas regras, como por exemplo, ligar no dia seguinte ao melhor beijo de sua vida, não é? O que ela precisa nesse momento era fazer uma visita para Neville em Hogwarts, sim, isso mesmo. Ela estava com muita saudade de Neville e Luna, e bem, se ela encontrasse _sem querer_ o diretor no caminho, tanto pior para ele.

Hermione aparatou do lado de fora dos portões da escola, fazia algum tempo que ela não aparecia na escola, principalmente depois que Snape assumiu o cargo de diretor, e Minerva passava cada vez mais tempo com Dumbledore em cruzeiros românticos. Quando abriu as portas do salão principal, muitos alunos ainda estavam almoçando, alguns viraram para olhá-la, ela era conhecida por ser amiga de Harry Potter, e agora também por ser a namorada do diretor. Falando nisso, de onde ela estava pôde ver como Snape estava inclinado, conversando de maneira muito amigável, com uma ruiva que estava sentada ao lado da cadeira dele. _"Então era com isso que ele estava ocupado?"_

Ela se dirigiu para a mesa principal, utilizando um dos caminhos laterais, Snape ainda parecia totalmente alheio à presença dela, quando Hermione apareceu. Cumprimentou alguns professores, mas seu olhar fixo sobre Snape e a ruiva, que Hermione percebeu, possuía um decote maior do que o apropriado.

- Olá, querido – disse ela chamando-o, fazendo Snape se virar automaticamente o rosto ficando mais pálido que o normal.

- Hermione, o que você...

- Não é maravilhoso, minhas aulas terminaram cedo, e como você não pôde dormir em casa ontem, pensei em vir almoçar com você. – disse ela se inclinando sobre ele – Depois podemos ter um tempo livre em seus aposentos, o que acha? Andei pesquisando um novo feitiço de flexibilidade – acrescentou sugestivamente – Mas enfim, estou morta de fome.

- Você pode sentar...

- Olá, _querida _– disse ela olhando para a professora como se só agora à tivesse notado – Desculpe,mas acredito que ainda não fomos apresentadas?

- Não...

- Hermione, está é Samantha a nova professora de feitiços...

- Ah, sim – dissimulou Hermione – Severus, falou muito de você. Mas querido, ela definitivamente é muito mais nova do que você fez parecer, sem falar que parece ser muito mais bonita.

- Obrigada – murmurou Samantha – Eu não...

- Espero não ter atrapalhado nenhuma conversa profissional entre você e o diretor.

- Não, claro que não... – murmurou – Na realidade já havia terminado...

- Oh, perfeito – disse Hermione – Você não se importa se eu sentar no seu lugar, não é mesmo?

- Fique a vontade – disse Samantha não muito feliz – Com licença, Srta Granger, Diretor Snape.

Ela se levantou dando lugar para Hermione, que sentou muito satisfeita ao lado de Snape, pedindo o almoço, que apareceu magicamente em seu prato em poucos segundos.

- O que diabos significou isso, Hermione? – perguntou Snape, que ainda à olha fixamente.

- Apenas estou cumprindo minha parte do acordo – dissimulou ela – Deixando seu objeto de desejo interessada em você. Apesar de que se você quiser minha opinião, se você oferecesse alguns nuques, ela iria para uma noitada em sua companhia facilmente.

- Eu não...

- Não acho que um relacionamento com ela seja aconselhável, você poderia responder por assédio sexual no trabalho – ponderou enquanto mexia com as ervilhas no prato – Mas enfim, conversaremos depois. Não gosto de falar de assuntos desagradáveis enquanto me alimento, causa indigestão.

Quarenta minutos depois Hermione estava nos aposentos de Snape, ela fizera questão de sair de braços dado com ele do salão, afinal quanto mais gente os visse com intimidade, melhor, a história seria legitimizada. A ampla sala onde se encontrava era bem decorada, com tom tão sóbrios como o novo dono do lugar. Mas de alguma forma não parecia o lugar certo para ele.

- Você fica aqui sempre?

- Não gosto muito daqui – disse simplesmente – Aquela porta leva aos meus antigos aposentos nas masmorras. Esse quarto é oficialmente do Diretor, o próprio Dumbledore não dormia aqui, ou você acha que eu estaria no quarto que ele dividia com Minerva?

- Eu não precisava dessa imagem na minha mente, Severus. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Então você vai me explicar por que fez aquilo com Samantha?

- Olha, vamos deixar umas coisas bem claras – disse Hermione – Ela está a fim de você, na verdade ela praticamente está pedindo por você. O caso é que ela quer que você corra atrás.

- E você observou tudo isso em menos de cinco minutos?

- Claro, que sim – disse Hermione – Você deveria saber um pouco mais sobre linguagem corporal, ela usava um decote imenso, e um colar que terminava entre os seios, chamando atenção óbvia para o colo dela, talvez tentando compensar a falta de bunda ou de cérebro, vai saber. Além disso, ela buscava constantemente os teus olhos, mas se posicionava para fazer com que o decote fosse a única coisa que você visse, mesmo que você não quisesse, o que na era o caso.

- Isso não tem fundamento...

- Ok, então vamos ver pelo lado de que ela vai ficar mais interessada em você, uma vez que me viu marcando território – disse Hermione – Até o momento ela, ou o decote dela, tinham toda a sua atenção. Então, uma vez que você a depreciou um pouco para mim, vai fazer ela se empenhar mais em te agradar, ou mudar a visão que você tem dela.

- Isso não faz sentindo...

- Você não é mulher, confie em mim. Ela está louca por você.

- Então, o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Nossa, isso são modos de tratar sua namorada?

- Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer – disse ele sério – Você viu a capa do profeta?

- Não – mentiu – Havia algo para ser visto?

- Estamos na capa, _querida_ – disse ele, entregando a ela uma cópia – Acredito que pareceu bem realista, já que houve pessoas me desejando felicitações, e perguntando a data do noivado.

- Claro que foi realista – disse ela, não deixando ele perceber que corara – Sua língua parecia bem real na minha boca – continuou quando o viu ficar sem graça – Pare com isso, era necessário. Além disso, já tive beijos piores.

- Isso foi um desafio, Hermione? – perguntou ele exasperado pela petulância dela.

- De maneira alguma, Severus – disse ela – Apenas uma informação para ser utilizada no futuro.

- Já que estou aqui, acho bom conversamos alguns detalhes – disse ela – Eu fiz minha parte, com a Srta Seios, agora chegou sua vez. Adivinha quem vai passar a virada do ano na Toca?

- Certamente você não está se referindo a mim. – disse sério – Voldemort já se foi a algum tempo, não enfrento mais torturas gratuitas.

- Se você não se lembra, eu tive que te beijar – disse ela como se aquilo houvesse exigido um grande – Você tem que retribuir, e mesmo não há data melhor já que todos estarão lá.

- Isso significa aguentar Weasley e Potter se beijando? – disse com cara de nojo.

- Não querido, pior... Significa me bajular na frente deles a noite inteira – disse ela sorrindo, levantando do sofá indo em direção à porta – Bem, ficamos acertados para amanhã às 22:00 em meu apartamento, vista sua roupa de gala, afinal estamos indo a um evento na casa do ministro. Não se atrase.

Snape apenas suspirou, aqueles seriam os quinze dias mais longos de sua vida.

* * *

**Espero que estejam gostando... É cientificamente provado que quanto mais os leitores comentam, mais rápido os capítulos saem. ^^**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Bem, muito obrigada pelas visitas, pelos comentários e pelos seguimentos (?).**_

_**Larissa: Querida muito obrigada por ter comentado, fico feliz que você esteja gostando, espero que a fic tenha lhe tirado algumas risadas.**_

_**Daniela Snape: Dany (muito íntima) esse capítulo trás algumas surpresinhas auhsuash.**_

_**B. Andrade: Obrigada pelos elogios, acredito que vc se referia a Madrugada em Hogwarts? Bem, tenho uma atualização para lá, que vai sair antes do dia 31. **_

_**MUITO OBRIGADA, A VOCÊS QUE VIERAM ATÉ AQUI.**_

* * *

_**~S**__**ábado, 31 de Dezembro~**_

Snape já estava sentado na sala de Hermione a meia hora, chegara pontualmente as 22:00 horas, e ela ainda não estava pronta, na realidade nem se dignara a abrir a porta para ele. E quando ele falou sobre a ironia da pontualidade, ela disse que já era de se esperar que ela se atrasasse, já que mulheres levavam mais tempo para se arrumar, e que o papel dele como namorado era apenas esperá-la pacientemente com resmungos inaudíveis.

- Acredito que se você demorar um pouco mais chegaremos somente no próximo ano.

- Ok, já estou indo – disse Hermione, um tanto exasperada, enquanto adentrava na sala – Você realmente parece cada vez mais com um namorado rabugento, e... O que você está olhando? Há algo de errado com essa roupa? Eu sabia que essa cor não me favorecia.

Hermione estava tagarelando quando percebeu que Snape não parecia está dando atenção para suas palavras, já que o olhar dele percorria o corpo dela. Ela usava um vestido nude, com transparência que revelavam a pele delicada do colo, assim como dos braços. O decote em forma de U deixa muito para qualquer homem imaginar, o pescoço adornado apenas com uma fina corrente de ouro. Quando ela virou em busca de alguma imperfeição, Snape pôde ver a costa nua do vestido, esta sendo disfarçada apenas pelos cabelos que caiam fartamente em cachos perfeitos. Ele viu ainda que uma fenda lateral se abrira revelando o salto fino de cor creme que ela usava. A peça parecia ricamente bordada com pedrarias, e apesar do brilho, ela não parecia vulgar aos olhos de Snape, isto porque ele não poderia dizer o quanto do brilho era proveniente da roupa ou da própria Hermione.

- Hermione – disse ele levantando-se rapidamente, e pegando a mão direita dela entre as suas, levando-a aos lábios finos, seus olhos fixos no dela – Se me permite dizer, você está encantadora. – Hermione sorriu para Snape – Talvez eu seja um pouco antiquado, mas ainda sou adepto dos costumes antigos.

Snape passou a mão pelo pulso dela, onde fez aparecer magicamente a joia que havia comprado aquela manhã no beco diagonal. Uma pulseira delicada de ouro, pequenos fios formavam uma trança e entre eles poderiam se ver algumas contas de cor vermelha, que Hermione identificou como rubis.

- Obrigada – ofegou, avaliando a peça – Não precisava...

- Quando estive no Beco Diagonal, vi essa peça, e não consegui me conter. – confessou – Ela apenas, parecia perfeita para você.

- Imaginei que seriam esmeraldas, para combinar com suas vestes – disse ela, tentando encobrir o embaraço que as palavras dele causaram, referindo-se a camisa verde escura de seda que ele usava por baixo da capa negra. – Você está muito bem, para um professor.

- Você tem uma habilidade única para me adular – disse ele sorrindo.

- Você sabe que está elegante nesta roupa – ofereceu – Ela te deixa, ainda mais imponente, se é que é possível.

- Talvez essa noite não seja um total desperdício, afinal.

- Vamos, mal posso esperar para ver a reação das pessoas. – disse ela com um olhar brincalhão.

Snape ofereceu o braço para Hermione que o aceitou prontamente, e os aparatou em frente a entrada da Toca. Andaram de mãos dadas até a entrada da casa, que da "antiga Toca", só herdara o nome, já que agora mais parecia uma mansão e não mais a casa pequena e aconchegante.

- Acredito que seja hora do show. – disse Hermione oferecendo um sorriso.

Entregaram o convite ao segurança que estava na porta, e logo adentraram em um amplo salão dourado, completamente iluminado, muitos convidados já haviam chegado, e todos pareciam olhar para o casal recém chegado.

- Supostamente eles já deveriam saber, já que saiu no Profeta – sussurrou tensa para Snape – Porque eles não tiram os olhos de nós.

- Devem está com inveja de mim, por eu ter em meus braços a mulher mais bonita do salão. – ofereceu ele sorrindo com o intuito de fazê-la relaxar – Se você continuar tensa, ninguém acreditara em nossa história.

Ele colocou a palma da mão quente em contato com a pele fria das costas de Hermione, já estava indo procurar o anfitrião da festa quando escutaram um grito vindo das escadas.

- Sua... Oh, meu... – ofegou Rony, em um de seus momentos espalhafatosos – Não posso acreditar no que meus lindos olhos azuis veem.

- Olá, Rony – disse Hermione, quando ele se aproximou o suficiente.

- Oh, cale-se – disse ele – Você é uma garota levada, Hermione Granger. – ele virou em direção a escada – Harry querido, venha até aqui, olhe só o presente que Hermione nos trouxe.

Harry, diferentemente do companheiro, desceu as escadas normalmente, apenas um leve tom avermelhado podia ser visto em sua figura. Hermione percebeu, que os dois vestiam trajes do mesmo modelo e cor.

- Olá, Hermione – disse ele beijando-a no rosto – Professor, boa noite.

- Boa Noite, Sr Potter – disse snape tentando manter o rosto impassível, e ofereceu em seguida – Sr Weasly, obrigada por me receber em sua casa, sei que não era esperado...

- Merlin, você tem muita sorte Hermione – disse Rony sorrindo maliciosamente – Se toda vez que ele explicar alguma coisa ele usar esse tom...

- Meninos, onde posso encontrar o Arthur – disse ela cortando o assunto – Tenho que pedir desculpas por não ter falado com antecedência da vinda de Severus...

- Oh, deixe disso querida – Rony disse – Apenas precisamos conversar um segundo...

- Hermione, creio que seus "_amigos_" gostariam de desfrutar de algum tempo à sós com você – disse ele curvando-se para ela, sussurrando audivelmente no ouvido de Hermione – Porque não vou até o bar pegar uma bebida, e depois iremos atrás de Arthur?

- Ok – disse ela ofegante, quando ele beijou delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Não se canse querida – disse antes de partir em direção ao outro lado do salão – Ainda temos nossa própria festa para comemorar.

- Oh, Merlin. Ele é quente – disse Rony quase engasgando de tanta emoção - Eu não acreditei quando você disse, mas depois disso... Quero detalhes, querida.

- Essa conversa irei passar – disse Harry – Vou até o bar também, vê se consigo algo.

Hermione observou Harry sair pelo mesmo caminho que Snape fizera, tentou se acalmar, Snape daria contar de domar Harry, ao menos ela esperava que sim.

- Então, sua vadia – disse ele sorrindo – Quero detalhes.

Enquanto Hermione respondia as perguntas de Rony, fazendo Snape parecer carinhoso, porém não afeminado, másculo/cáustico/sensual/selvagem, porém romântico, do outro lado do salão Snape era abordado por Harry.

- Preciso falar com você, Snape. – disse Harry.

- Acho que vamos precisar de uma dose dupla de Wisk de Fogo – disse o mestre de poções se dirigindo ao barman. – Então, Potter – continuou quando estavam servidos – Estou ansioso para escutá-lo.

- Você é um herói de guerra, você é um excelente mestre de poções, um exímio duelista, você foi espião da Ordem, sobreviveu à Voldemort... – disse Harry como se explicasse algo muito óbvio a uma criança – Porém, não vai haver lugar neste mundo onde você possa se esconder se você magoar, Hermione. Ela foi a que mais sofreu de todos nós e... Olha, deixe eu colocar as coisas da seguinte maneira, sou gay e não em envergonho disso, mas ainda sim posso chutar sua bunda se você fizer ela derramar uma única lágrima. Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente, Potter – disse Snape surpreso, tentando entender o que Hermione havia sofrido tanto durante a guerra, até onde ele sabia a única perda que ela tivera foi os amigos que lutaram junto à ela – Acredito que você que não está em suas faculdades mentais Potter, vindo me ameaçar desta forma. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, não pretendo magoá-la, Hermione é muito especial para mim, ela é única.

- É bom que seja, já matei Voldemort, realmente não me importo de matar mais um bruxo, especialmente se fizer minha amiga sofrer.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, pediu mais dois drinks, entregou um à Harry, e ergueu seu próprio copo.

- Um brinde ao florescimento de nossa amizade, Potter – ironizou o mestre de poções.

- Um brinde à sua sorte, que irá durar enquanto você fizer Hermione feliz– falou Harry, um pequeno sorriso insinuante nos lábios.

Meia hora depois quando voltaram, Rony estava as gargalhadas ao lado de Hermione.

- Couro? – disse rindo – O que eu não daria para te ver com fitas de couro nos pulsos, enquanto Snape...

Snape tossiu, anunciando sua presença, fazendo os olhos azuis de Rony se iluminarem ainda mais.

- O homem sobre o qual falávamos – disse enquanto segurava a mão de Harry entre as suas.

- Por que demorou, Severus? – perguntou, quando ele repousou a mão na altura de sua cintura.

- Estava tendo uma conversa de cavalheiros, com o Sr Potter. – disse, enquanto se curvava sobre ela – Acredito que seja hora de cumprimentar o Arthur.

- Sim, claro.

- Sr Weasley, onde podemos encontrar o seu pai?

- Ele está no escritório – disse ele sorrindo – Hermione, sabe o caminho. Ele adorará vê-los.

- Ele está ocupado? – perguntou Hermione.

- Oh, não querida – riu Rony – Apenas um antigo amigo nosso que está na cidade, acho que você se lembrará dele. – Ele completou maliciosamente – Snape, suas habilidades em duelo ainda são tão boas quanto a sua língua?

Snape não respondeu, na realidade não se sentia segurou para dizer nada. Ele apenas pediu licença e conduziu Hermione para as escadass, sua mão entrelaçada entre a dela.

- O que o Weasley quis dizer com aquilo? – perguntou ele.

- Não faço a mínima ideia – disse, mas um mal pressentimento se apoderando dela.

No andar de baixo, Rony ainda sorria para Harry.

- Por que você não contou à ela que Devon estava aqui? – pediu Harry.

- Ah, querido – disse Rony – Um pouco de surpresa não faz mal a ninguém. Além disso, Snape deve ficar muito sexy tentando matar alguém.

Harry apenas bufou, e esperou que Hermione pudesse contornar aquela situação.

Hermione bateu na sólida porta do escritório do primeiro ministro.

- Quem é?

- Hermione, Sr Weasley – disse ela – Posso entrar?

- Claro, querida.

Hermione escutou uma breve agitação dentro da sala, ela respirou fundo, colocou seu melhor sorriso e abriu a porta, dera apenas três passos para dentro da sala, quando algo sólido se chocou de encontro à ela. Snape estava de costas, fechando a porta, mas escutou claramente um homem de sotaque francês dizer:

- Hermione, minha querida. A mulher que me deu os três dias mais memoráveis da minha vida.

Quando Snape virou para ver quem era o tipo que estava falando da sua namorada, se deparou com um homem alto e loiro beijando Hermione apaixonadamente.

- O mesmo gosto maravilhoso – disse ele separando-se brevemente – Ainda tem mel em seus lábios querida.

- Jacques – Hermione ficou atônita, porque Rony não havia avisado. – O que você faz aqui?

- Mon cherie – disse ele em um falso tom de decepção – Não era esta a recepção que imaginei receber de você, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu em Paris...

Hermione corou quando se lembrou do incidente de Paris, afinal nunca fora muito resistente ao álcool. Apesar de tudo, ela se divertira bastante com Jacques, foram sem dúvidas três dias maravilhosos. Hermione teve plena consciência da presença de Snape, ele colocou a mão possessivamente sobre seus ombros. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Jacques voltara a tagarelar.

- Você deve ser amigo de Hermione – disse ele – Sou Jacques Devon, Vossa Alteza Duque de Vigo, Ministro Frances, pode se retirar, ela está em mãos competentes agora.

- Jacques, este...

- Permita-me, Hermione – disse Snape, seus dentes rangendo brevemente – Me chamo Severus Snape, Vossa Alteza Real Infante da Rússia, descendo da Casa dos Prince, renunciei ao trono, à meu irmão Alexander, para ser espião durante a guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Mas sei que ninguém liga para esses títulos hoje em dia. atualmente sou diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, faço parte do Conselho de Manutenção da Paz, e namoro Hermione Jane Granger, o meu maior feito, devo dizer.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta, nunca imaginou Snape como um aristocrata, mas ao olhar a figura altiva do seu namorado, as feições angulares, assim como as maneiras polidas, ele só poderia fazer parte da nobreza.

- Vossa Alteza Real – murmurou Jacques, empalidecendo visivelmente – Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo, com meu comportamento inadequado para com sua namorada.

- Ainda bem que não estamos no tempo de nossos ancestrais, ou seria obrigado a lhe desafiar em um duelo, pela honra de minha amada – disse Snape simplesmente, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente – É claro, que se você fizer questão de seguir as tradições...

- De maneira nenhuma, Vossa Alteza Real – disse Jacques, olhando em busca de apoio para Arthur – Sua destreza no duelo de varinhas o precede...

- Tenho certeza que não há nenhuma lei que impeça o duelo entre bruxos – disse Snape, como se considerasse a ideia seriamente – Há, Arthur?

- Creio que não – disse o ministro com o sorriso nos olhos.

- Mas enfim, viemos apenas por que Hermione gostaria de falar com você, Arthur. – ofereceu Snape – Se não estivermos atrapalhando.

- De maneira alguma – disse Arthur- Já havia terminado com Jacques, ele já estava de saída.

- Sim – confirmou o bruxo loiro – Boa Noite, Ministro.

Quando ele passou por Snape fez uma breve reverência, saindo rapidamente da sala, como se nem houvesse tomado conhecimento da presença de Hermione. O restante da visita à Arthur, transcorreu sem maiores problemas, apesar de Snape não ter se dirigido diretamente à Hermione nenhuma vez, ou mesmo á tocou em todo o tempo. Ela estava quase sentindo falta da mão dele sobre a sua.

- Então, me conta? – pediu Rony, depois que eles desceram do escritório, e Snape foi novamente para o bar – Como foi o encontro? Jacques saiu daqui pálido feito um fantasma. O que Snape aprontou?

- Merlin, pobre Jacques – riu Rony, depois que Hermione compartilhou o encontro com ele – Achando que era grande coisa sendo duque, sempre tão cheio de si. Mas você sabia que Snape tinha sangue azul?

- Não, nunca vi nenhuma referência, à ele – disse ela – Mas como ele mesmo disse, ele renunciou ao trono, e Dumbledore com certeza quis deixar essa informação encoberta, já imaginou se Voldemort sabe da influência de Severus na Rússia.

- Você tem razão. – ele a observou mais atentamente – Há algo de errado, Mione. Você parece preocupada.

- Não é nada, realmente – disse ela – Apenas Severus, que está um pouco distante.

- Hermione, nem parece que você é o cérebro da nossa relação – disse Rony, sorrindo – Claro que ele está irritado, Jacques estava beijando você, a namorada dele, ele deve está se roendo de ciúmes.

- Severus, não é do tipo ciumento.

- Todo homem é ciumento, Mione – disse Rony – Vá até lá, falta pouco para meia noite, você não quer virar o ano brigada com seu morcego, certo?

- Talvez você esteja certo – disse ela – Mas a culpa não foi minha se Jacques me beijou.

- Oras, querida – riu Rony – Se os seus encantos forem metade do que Jacques me contou, a culpa é inteiramente sua, sua vadia de sorte.

Hermione foi para o bar, Snape estava de costas quando as mãos dela escorregaram pelos ombros dele, se estabelecendo sobre os olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? – perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

As mãos dele cobriram as dela, quando ele a conduziu para a frente dele.

- Srta Granger, a que devo a honra?

- Como adivinhou?

- Quem mais ousaria fazer algo assim? – disse ele. – Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?

- Até duas, se prometer me dizer por que está me evitando. – disse ela sorrindo por sobre a taça de licor.

- Não estou te evitando – disse ele – Apenas deixei você mais a vontade com seus amigos.

- Você está estranho...

- Nós mal nos conhecemos, Hermione – ofereceu ele – Você não conhece meus humores.

- Convivi com você por sete anos, acredite, sei quando você está irritado – disse ela – E eu te conheço muito bem, seu nome é Severus Prince Snape, era mestre de poções de Hogwarts, agora é diretor. Tem um senso de honra enorme, sempre defende seus sonserinos, foi o principal agente na destruição de Voldemort, tem um péssimo faro para mulheres tomando em conta a Srta seios, porém pôde se redimir já que é meu falso namorado.

- Você pode está certa em algumas suposições – disse ele sorrindo, suas mãos seguraram a cintura dela.

- Finalmente você admitiu minha inteligência superior – falou sorrindo, seu dedo tocando no nariz dele.

- Dizer que você está certa em uma suposição, é bem diferente de dizer que você tem uma inteligência superior – disse ele – Você ainda precisa muito para conseguir alcançar o mestre de poções, _querida_.

Hermione sorriu, jogando a cabeça para trás, atraindo o olhar de todos, se inclinando novamente para sussurrar no ouvido de Snape.

- Isso quer dizer que nós superamos nossa primeira briga, e fizemos as pazes? – perguntou ela fitando-o nos olhos.

- Não lembro de nada que necessitasse que fizéssemos as pazes, Hermione – ele sorriu novamente, apertando-a ainda mais entre os braços dele – Sobre a briga, dificilmente essa seria nossa primeira, e sem dúvidas não será a última.

Snape deslizou a mão pelo pescoço dela, descansando na nuca de Hermione, inclinando a cabeça dela ligeiramente para si. Quando Hermione estava sentindo todos os alertas dentro de si soando, dizendo que ela estava quase para ser beijada por Severus Snape, ela escutou a voz do Sr Weasley soar.

- Faltam apenas dois minutos para meia noite, vamos todos para o lado de fora, ver a queima de fogos, cortesia dos gêmeos. – disse ele – Logo após vamos ter a valsa da meia noite, vamos sortear o casal que irá fazer a abertura.

Hermione sorriu para Snape, seus lábios muito próximos.

- Acho que devemos ir – disse ela – Não podemos perder a queima dos fogos.

- Você tem razão, essa oportunidade é única – disse ele.

- VOCÊS VÃO SE BEIJAR, OU SÓ NO ANO QUE VEM? – gritou Rony do outro lado do salão, ele já parecia bastante alto.

- Talvez devêssemos atender ao público – disse Hermione – Ou eles podem desconfiar.

- A sutileza, é a alma do negócio – disse ele – Vamos ver os fogos, e depois podemos fazer nossa própria festa.

Ele se levantou, ele a abraçou pelas costas.

- Vamos, _Hermione_.

Todos foram para o lado de fora, e trocaram felicitações quando os fogos estouraram anunciando o novo ano. Hermione e Snape se olharam, sorrindo quando ele á abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido um ano maravilhoso. Quando voltaram para o salão, o Sr Weasley, trouxe um grande saco onde estavam os nomes dos casais para o Sorteio.

- Vamos ver quem serão os escolhidos – disse o Sr Weasley remexendo o saco.

- Espero que sejamos nós – disse Rony para Harry – Não coloquei esse terno magnífico par ficar longe dos holofotes.

Snape estava ao lado de Hermione, quando o Sr Weasley leu o nome dos "_felizardos_".

- Hermione Granger e Severus Snape – disse o ministro com um sorriso no rosto, piscando para a esposa.

- Porque tenho a impressão de que este sorteio foi uma farsa? – ele perguntou enquanto conduzia Hermione para o meio do salão.

- Com medo de dançar, professor?

- Acho bom você ter feito dança de salão, _querida_.

Hermione se surpreendeu, quando os primeiros acordes puderam ser ouvidos, pelo modo como Snape pegou sua delicada mão entre a dele, a outra mão, descansando na costa de Hermione, um pouco acima das nádegas, onde o "decote" da costa terminava.

Ele a conduziu, seus corpos colidindo fracamente, suas pernas deslizando por entre as dela, o vestido de tecido fino esvoaçando enquanto ele a girava pelo salão, seus olhos fixos um no outro, nas últimas notas, Snape a puxou para si, os olhos de todos estavam neles, quando os lábios finos do mestre de poções desceram sobre o dela, todos pareciam prender a respiração.

Eles pararam de dançar, aparentemente alheio ao que estava ao redor, quando o corpo dela se estreitou no dele, e a língua de Snape procurou a dela, a mão de Hermione foi para acariciar o rosto de Snape, e ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela. Separaram-se, os outros convidados aproveitando a deixa, foram para o salão também. Hermione ainda estava meio atordoada quando escutou Rony, dizer:

- Isso por que eles estavam apenas dançando.

Já passavam das quatro da manhã, Hermione olhou para Snape quase sentindo pena dele, não sabia o quanto mais das piadas cada vez mais infames de Rony ele poderia aguentar. Mesmo porque as insinuações de ménage ou de frequentar uma casa de swing não pareciam ter agradado Snape.

- Meninos, temos que ir – disse ela, fazendo Snape levantar-se prontamente – Deem nossos agradecimentos e despedidas para o Sr Weasley, por favor.

- Está cedo, Mione – disse Rony, os olhos desfocados pela bebida. – Almoçamos juntos amanhã?

- Não querido – disse ela – Muito Obrigado, mas estarei passando um tempo com, Severus. Temos nos visto pouco ultimamente.

- Sem problemas – disse Rony, levando-os até a porta – Aproveitem, e não façam nada que eu não faria.

- Weasley, Potter – despediu-se Snape, caminhando com Hermione ao seu lado, até o ponto de aparatação.

- Obrigada por ter sido tão paciente com eles – disse Hermione, quando estavam prontos para aparatar – Sei que esse não foi seu programa preferido.

- Não foi tão intragável quanto imaginei – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando em divertimento – Você fez a noite muito melhor.

Snape a abraçou e os aparatou de lá. Da janela Rony sorriu.

- O que eu não daria para ser Hermione, somente por hoje.

* * *

**Eu sei que a história do Sevy da realeza foi um surto completo, mas essa vertente veio a tona de maneira tão natural que ela simplesmente pulou para fora. Então não me matem... haushaush**

**Seus comentários me fazem feliz.**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS VISITAS, MAIS QUE 500 VISUALIZAÇÕES ^^**_

_** : Sevy da realeza como eu disse, foi um surto lindo sahsuhas E Rony, na minha nada humilde opinião (parafraseando a Diiva JK) ficou muito melhor Gay. E sim... A atualização virá, antes da minha formatura eu espero.**_

_**Fany: Seja bem vinda ao barco da alegria ^^ Espero vê-la mais vezes.**_

_**Aos que leram e não comentaram muito obrigada mesmo assim. ^^ **_

_**E sobre esse Capítulo? Bem, Snape nunca deixaria de ser Snape, não é?**_

_**PS: Muito Obrigada à Camila Lino por ser uma beta incrível.**_

* * *

_**~D**__**omingo, 01 Janeiro~**_

Eles aparataram em um local que Hermione não conseguiu discernir, mas sem dúvidas não era o seu apartamento em Londres. O lugar era amplo, como uma grande sala, ricamente decorada em cores pasteis.

- Onde estamos, pensei que estávamos indo para casa? – disse Hermione.

- Nós estamos em casa. – disse Snape, tirando a capa – Onde mais você pensou que iria passar o feriado?

- Mas por que não podemos ficar na minha casa? – disse ela – E onde estamos exatamente, isso não parece com Hogwarts.

- Apesar de ser difícil de acreditar, Hermione – disse ele sorrindo – eu tenho uma vida fora daquelas paredes, essa é uma de minhas propriedades, estamos em minha casa em Londres, na realidade, meu endereço oficial. E não fomos para sua casa, porque já nos viram lá, estava na hora de estreitar nosso relacionamento aos olhos do público.

- Você percebe que isso não é um espetáculo – bufou contrariada – Não temos um público.

- Claro que temos – disse Snape – Ouso dizer, pelo comportamento dos seus amigos, que inclusive que nossa relação é uma atração muito esperada, e de interesse de muitas pessoas.

- De qualquer maneira não podemos passar o feriado separados, seria bastante suspeito. – continuou ele – Mas fique tranquila, providenciei para um elfo alimentar seu gato, ele está em boas mãos.

- Mas eu nem trouxe roupas – disse ela olhando para ele.

- Nós podemos nos arranjar com algo meu, por hoje – disse Snape, fazendo uma camisa branca masculina aparecer em suas mãos – É minha, mas você pode transfigurar para algo mais confortável. Amanhã iremos em seu apartamento.

Hermione pegou o tecido entre os dedos, sentindo a maciez, quase trouxe o tecido ao rosto a fim de sentir o cheiro característico do mestre de poções, porém, conseguiu se refrear.

- Você pode ficar no meu quarto, fica nessa porta – disse ele apontando para uma grande porta com desenhos entalhados – Eu estarei logo ali no quarto de hospedes. Pode se servir do que você quiser na casa de banho, mandei os elfos colocarem toalhas limpas.

- Obrigada, mas...

- Hermione, fique tranquila. Você está completamente segura – disse ele – Confie em mim.

- Eu confio – disse ela simplesmente. – E o que faremos quando acordarmos?

- Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar algo _prazeroso_ para nos entreter – disse sorrindo maliciosamente – E se tudo falhar, tenho uma biblioteca que pode lhe servir de distração.

- Certo – disse ela corando – Então... Boa Noite, Severus.

- Boa noite, Hermione – disse ele aproximando-se dela, se curvando para falar no ouvido de Hermione – Seja bem vinda, espero que minha cama lhe proporcione bons sonhos.

Hermione sentiu o corpo arrepiar, uma pressão estranha se instalou em seu baixo ventre.

- Tenho certeza que serão – disse ela – Não ganho um beijo de boa noite?

- Você quer ser beijada? – perguntou ele corando.

- Nunca vi problema em beijar meus amigos – disse ela esticando o corpo para alcançar a bochecha de Snape, seus lábios demorando um pouco mais que necessário. – Mas já que eu terei sua cama, parece justo você ter o beijo. Até mais tarde.

Hermione se virou, caminhando sem olhar para trás em direção a porta do quarto, deixando Snape estupefaço atrás de si.

**~ SS/HG ~**

Eram aproximadamente dez da manhã, quando Snape acordou, apesar de está cansado da festa, ele nunca foi de dormir muito. Ele dormira apenas de cueca, já que esquecera de levar o pijama do quarto dele para o de hóspede. Ele precisava de um banho em seu próprio banheiro, ele espera que Hermione não se importasse dele passar pelo quarto, mas era o único jeito de ir ao banheiro. Ele transfigurou a cueca em uma calça preta de seda, e foi para o quarto.

Abriu a porta letamente com medo de acordá-la, mas ao lembrar dos hábitos de Hermione em Hogwarts, sabia que ela não era de acordar cedo nos domingos, então provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo. Ele caminhou a passos lentos pelo quarto, ele tinha que ir direto ao banheiro, não havia nenhum mistério nisso. Mas ele não conseguiu guiar o seu corpo diretamente até lá, ele parou ao lado da cama, observando o modo como ela dormia, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o lençol completamente enrolado em um lado da cama, ela não transfigurara a blusa, mas dormira com esta, apenas alguns botões permaneciam fechados, deixando um dos seios dela quase que a mostra, a camisa não cobria nada além da calcinha, as pernas estendidas, a pele suave, o mínimo sorriso que ela ostentava mesmo enquanto ainda estava dormindo, o fez sorrir. Snape não lembrava de alguém tão adorável ter ocupado sua cama.

Com medo que ela acordasse ele apressou os passos para o banheiro, pensando no que mais aqueles dias de convivência reservavam para eles.

**~ SS/HG ~**

Hermione acordou, o brilho do sol parecia ter encontrado uma fresta entre as cortinas. A primeira coisa que ela percebeu foi o cheiro diferente no ar, o odor que ela aprendera a associar ao seu atual falso namorado. Ela baixou o rosto, cheirando a camisa branca que vestira, ela não conseguira transfigurar a peça, uma pequena parte de sua mente fez ela se sentir mais próxima de Snape. Ela precisava de um banho, noite passada havia tomado apenas uma ducha rápida, e retirado a maquiagem. Hermione levantou, os braços estendidos sobre a cabeça se espreguiçando, os pés descalços sentido a frieza do chão. Apesar de não ser uma pessoa matutina, acordara incrivelmente bem, talvez tenha sido o desejo de bons sonhos de Snape, não que ela lembre de algum sonho, mas só as palavras dele naquele jeito sussurrado, foram o suficiente para a noite inteira.

Ela estava abrindo a porta, quando esta se abriu, revelando Snape apenas de cueca, enxugando os cabelos com a toalha branca macia. Ela não soube o que fazer, nunca antes tinha visto o seu antigo professor com tão poucas vestes, e pensando bem, era uma visão muito agradável. Snape deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, não imaginou que ela estaria acordada, se soubesse teria colocado algo mais apropriado. Ele corou profundamente quando percebeu que eles pareciam amantes que haviam passado a noite juntos.

- Desculpe, Hermione – disse ele – Pensei em tomar meu banho e sair antes de você acordar. Não era minha intenção constrange-la, não quero que você pense que me aproveitei do fato de você está dormindo. Eu deveria ter esperado você acordar...

- Apenas respire, Severus – disse ela sorridente – Não se preocupe, afinal, esses são seus aposentos, eu sou a intrusa. Não precisamos fazer disso uma grande coisa, afinal somos adultos, não é?

- Sim, claro.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou logo em seguida, onde Hermione apenas o observava atentamente. Snape não se cobriu com a toalha, isso iria tornar tudo ainda mais constrangedor, mas ao observar as pernas de Hermione, e a forma como ela o avaliava, talvez fosse melhor se vestir, antes que uma certa parte de sua anatomia, acabasse por envergonha-lo, esse pensamento se mostrou certo, quando Hermione desatentamente mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Você estava indo usar o banheiro, não era?

- Oh, sim – disse um pouco alheia

- Ótimo, quando você sair chame por algum elfo e peça para guiá-la até a sala de jantar. – disse ele simplesmente – Está muito tarde para o desjejum, acredito que seria melhor irmos direto para o almoço, o que acha?

- Por mim está ótimo – disse ela passando por ele, porém antes de adentrar no banheiro acrescentou – Mais uma coisa Severus, não se preocupe realmente, você fez uma ótima visão pela manhã em sua boxer.

Hermione entrou no banheiro, Snape ficou boquiaberto, um pequeno sorriso se insinuando em seus lábios. Ele ainda estava no quarto, quando a escutou cantarolando no chuveiro. Snape saiu do quarto, indo para a sala de jantar, chamando os elfos para ordenar sobre o cardápio. Ela foi para a sala, a casa era grande bem decorada, na realidade um bom gosto insuspeito. Ela sempre imaginou que o estilo de Snape estaria mais para sombrio, com algum verde, mas diferentemente disso, havia cor, muita cor na verdade, em uma harmonia encantadora. Snape estava na mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Um pouco tarde para as notícias matinais, não? – disse ela, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da dele.

- "O casal mais badalado do momento estava presente na festa do Primeiro Ministro, quem diria que teriam tanta sintonia entre si, isto pode ser visto na dança que fizeram. Ambos se mostraram discretos durante toda a noite, mas o beijo apaixonado que trocaram deixou bem claro que eles não estavam brincando".

- Oh, Merlin – disse ela sorrindo – Então tudo saiu como planejado?

- Diria que saiu ainda melhor. – disse ele fechando o jornal – Mais duas aparições públicas, e ninguém duvidará do nosso envolvimento. Só temos que resolver os termos do término do _"casal mais badalado"_.

- Isso podemos resolver durante essa semana – disse ela – O que temos para o almoço?

- Creio que será ao seu gosto, _minha senhora_ – disse ele, fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão sobre a mesa, onde apareceu instantaneamente a comida.

- Acredito que irei encontrar algo do meu agrado, _meu senhor._

Eles almoçavam tranquilamente,conversando sobre assuntos diversos, vez ou outra o tema de poções era levantado por algum deles, surpreendentemente (para os dois) havia uma interação realmente harmoniosa entre eles. Começaram a conversar sobre temas mais íntimos.

- Potter, me disse que durante a guerra você havia sofrido mais que todos, por que isso? – perguntou delicadamente.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – disse ela em uma súbita mudança de humor, uma palidez se instalando em seu rosto.

Snape não imaginou que nessa altura de sua vida as palavras de quem quer que seja pudessem feri-lo, mas a óbvia falta de confiança de Hermione nele o machucou, atingindo feridas mais antigas.

- Então você é um príncipe, ou algo assim? – perguntou ela tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Por que o interesse? – disse ele pagando na mesma moeda – Isso me daria _três dias memoráveis,_ ou quem sabe seja um tempo um pouco superior, já que o título de príncipe está acima de um duque.

Hermione se levantou, seus olhos brilhando de fúria.

- Você é um completo idiota, Severus Snape – disse antes de pegar a varinha e aparatar para longe dali.

* * *

**Deixem suas opiniões, deixem seus comentários, deixem críticas, deixem xingamentos, deixem até dinheiro se preferirem aashuasuahs Vou aguardar FeedBack's**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Mais um Capítulo, depois da merda que o morcego fez... Ele tinha que ir pedir desculpa, né?**_

_**Camila lino: nem te digo mais nada, né? rsrs**_

_**B. Andrade: Snape e boxer's tem tudo haver sahushaush Brigada pelos parabéns... Finalmente terminei a facul... rs E a fanfic tem somente mais cinco capítulos =/ **_

_**Daniela Snape: Sim, a briga entre eles vai passar 6' e bem, a Mione é tão cabeça dura quanto o Sevy baludo, então o jeito e esperar e ver o que esses dois vão aprontar.**_

_**Muito Obrigada aos querido que comentaram, e por todos que leram. =)**_

* * *

_**~T**__**erça, 03 de Janeiro~**_

Snape estava em sua casa, tentou ler a mesma página do livro ao que parecia pela centésima vez. Ele estava inquieto, mais mal humorado que o normal, ele imagino que pudesse ser pelo trabalho que ficou em Hogwarts esperando o recesso findar, ou talvez fosse apenas uma preocupação com Dumbledore e Minerva que não davam notícias a alguns dias, ou melhor, poderia ser que toda essa inquietação se devesse ao fato de que as poções da ala hospitalar estavam acabando e ele teria que fazer outras para repor. Mas se ele fosse realmente sincero consigo mesmo, essa espécie de aperto no peito, ou será que seria em sua cabeça? Parecia ter tido início com a partida de Hermione. Não que ele tenha imaginado que isso o pudesse afetar tanto assim, afinal, ela foi por que quis. Certo, o comentário dele não foi muito feliz, mas o que ela esperava? Ele afinal de contas era Severus Snape, não?!

Na noite anterior quando entrou em seu quarto, viu que aquele lugar já estava cheio da presença dela, o cheiro entranhado entre os lençóis que ele não ousou trocar, no banheiro havia uma escova de cabelo com dentes largos que só poderia ter sido ideia dela, a espuma que estava na banheira, cheirava à morangos, um dos lados do salto alto foi parar junto as botas negras dele, em um contraste gritante. E sobre a cadeira próxima estava o vestido que ela usara, o tecido macio deslizou facilmente pelos dedos dele. Snape imaginou, que logo ela iria voltar nem que fosse para buscar a roupa, mas no dia anterior quando ela não havia aparecido, ele começou a ficar seriamente preocupado, talvez ele à tenha ofendido além da conta, claro que ele estava se sentindo culpado, afinal Hermione era uma excelente companhia, ao menos conseguia manter uma conversa inteligente com ela, na realidade a conversa fluía tão bem que o surpreendia. Mas ela também teve sua parcela de culpa, o que ele faria? Iria atrás dela depois de ser chamado de idiota?!

Snape pegou a capa que estava sobre a poltrono, e saiu com passos decididos em direção a porta.

- Sr Snape, Mestre. O almoço... – disse o elfo ao vê-lo passar.

- Tenho que resolver um assunto urgente, não espere por mim.

Quando Snape aparatou em frente a porta do apartamento de Hermione, depois de parar rapidamente no Beco diagonal, estava se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota carregando o buquê de rosas brancas (já que rosas vermelhas estavam definitivamente fora de cogitação). Mas se ele voltasse atrás e enviasse as rosas junto com um pedido de desculpas, via coruja, seria covardia, certo?!

Snape respirou fundo e bateu na porta, uma parte dele pedindo a Merlin para que Hermione estivesse fora de casa.

- Ainda bem que você chegou, estava morrendo de fome – disse ela sem olhá-lo – Quanto lhe devo?

Hermione olhou para quem estava parada à sua porta, e se surpreendeu por encontrar diante de si, Severus Snape. Ela estava esperando o entregador de pizza, por isso não se importou de trocar o pijama, ou mesmo disfarça a condição de seus olhos, que ainda permaneciam inchados. Ela não esperava que Snape viesse atrás dela, não depois do que ele disse, e da despedida calorosa dela. Ela passara o dia anterior chorando em intervalos regulares, não que ela fosse do tipo sentimental, mas ser chamada subentendidamente de vadia pelo seus falso-namorado não é algo muito legal, ainda mais depois de uma noite maravilhosa, e de um quase flerte antes de dormir, na verdade as coisas pareciam está se desenrolando ridiculamente bem entre eles, até ele perguntar sobre a vida intima dela, talvez ela tenha sido um pouco seca demais em sua resposta. Mas o que está feito, está feito.

- O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou, a porta se fechou alguns centímetros, demonstrando que ele não era bem vindo.

- Vim falar com você – disse ele dando as flores para ela – Posso entrar?

Hermione ficou tão chocada pela visão de Severus Snape com um buquê de flores, que acabou dando passagem para ele entrar. Snape olhou ao redor, viu uma caixa média de pizza aberta sobre a mesinha de sala, e outra do mesmo tamanho na cozinha, havia um par de roupas jogados na cadeira da mesa, e algo que cheirava como chocolate, parecia está esfriando sobre o sofá.

- Você não cozinha? – perguntou ele, a fim de começar uma conversa.

- Nem todos tem elfos a disposição 24 horas por dia, pobres mortais apenas encomendam – disse, seus braços cruzados a sua frente.

- Hermione, eu preciso... – murmurou, suspeitando que tivesse iniciado sua aproximação com o pé esquerdo.

- Com licença – disse se dirigindo à cozinha – Vou colocar essas flores em um vaso.

Snape ficou em pé esperando por ela, não era bem vindo o suficiente para sentar. Quando ela voltou carregando um vaso simples e colocando-o na mesinha próximo a janela, Snape ficou momentaneamente indeciso sobre o que dizer.

- O que o trás aqui, Severus? – perguntou Hermione, sem olhá-lo.

- Vim conversar com você...

- Da última vez que conversamos as coisas não saíram tão bem.

- Sei disso, Hermione - disse ele tentando controlar a irritação – Vim pedir desculpas, pelo meu comportamento, percebi que passei dos limites.

- Que bom que você percebeu – ironizou – E demorou todo esse tempo para chegar à essa conclusão brilhante?

- Olha, Hermione. Não vou ficar aqui me desculpando infinitamente pela minha deficiência em relacionamentos, mesmo que sejam falsos. Estou sinceramente te pedindo perdão, não deveria ter te ofendido daquela maneira, mesmo que você tenha me ofendido tanto quanto pela sua falta de confiança em mim e sua resposta atravessada.

- Não era minha intenção te ofender – disse ela, o lábio inferior tremendo em um anúncio de lágrimas – E o problema dificilmente seria falta de confiança, só que esse assunto ainda me machuca muito, mesmo após todo esse tempo. Só não me sinto confortável para falar dele, nem com você nem com ninguém.

- Desculpe por ter dito aquilo, você tem todo o direito de ter quem você quiser em sua vida, em sua cama, na hora que você quiser, pelo tempo que você quiser – Eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Tudo bem, Severus – disse ela – Eu não deveria ter levado aquilo, tanto à sério. Deveria ter percebido que você estava magoado, e essa é sua resposta padrão, machucar quando é machucado. Foi besteira minha, ia conversar com você na noite do baile, quando fui ao bar, mas as coisas pareciam está indo tão bem, que deixei o assunto morrer.

- Você não precisa explicar nada, Hermione...

- Mas eu quero – disse respirando fundo – Eu estava namorando o Victor, quando ele me disse que eu era certinha demais, estudava de mais e não conseguia manter uma conversa decente com ninguém, e nem parecia muito entusiasmada com sexo – Snape bufou – Terminamos, e eu acabei viajando para Paris, encontrei Jacques e passamos três dias juntos, maior parte do tempo conversando, ele é uma boa pessoa na realidade, me fez rir muito quando eu mais precisava, e me fez sentir maravilhosa, enfim... acho que estou tagarelando.

- Você é maravilhosa, Hermione - disse ele levando uma mão para acariciar o rosto dela – Por isso estou aqui, não quero perder o que construímos, não quero perder você de algum modo. Entende?

- Sim – disse ela ruborizando - Talvez devêssemos apenas esquecer o incidente.

- Você tem razão – disse ela, e como medida de paz, sorriu para ele, acrescentando em seguida – Senti sua falta.

Snape colocou a mão na cintura de Hermione, sua cabeça se inclinando em direção à ela, seus lábios roçaram por sobre o dela, fazendo-a suspirar e fechar os olhos em antecipação, a mão dela espalmou o peito de Snape. O hálito quente dele parecia preencher todo o ar ao redor deles, Hermione ansiava por aquele beijo, porém escutaram a batida na porta.

- Acho que é o entregador – disse ela sem se mover nenhum centímetro.

- Ele pode esperar um pouco – disse sorrindo – Não tenho problema em comer pizza fria.

Hermione sorriu, quando se separou de Snape, e foi em direção a porta, seu corpo muito mais quente e consciente da presença dele em seu apartamento.

A caixa da pizza estava aberta sobre a mesa da sala, Hermione e Snape estavam sentados no chão, a costa escoradas no sofá. Ele pegou um pedaço de pizza na mão desajeitadamente.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de talheres?

- Assim é muito mais gostoso – disse abrindo a lata de refrigerante. – Confie em mim.

Snape deu de ombros, enquanto levava a massa fina aos lábios. O silêncio foi quebrado alguns minutos depois por Hermione.

- Foram meus pais. – disse ela, olhando para eles.

- O quê? – pergunto usem entender, parando pelo tom sério que ela impôs naquela frase.

- Eu não consegui encontrá-los depois da guerra – disse ela, seus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair – Eu havia alterado a memória deles e os mandei para a Austrália, só que eles acabaram por sumir. Não sei se se mudaram, ou morreram. A incerteza é o pior de tudo, não posso enterra-los, mas não posso tê-los.

- Eu sinto muito, Hermione – disse ele sinceramente, suas mãos buscando as dela – Se houvesse algo que eu puder fazer.

- Obrigada – disse ela fungando – Mas ninguém conseguiu achá-los, Harry tentou durante meses.

- Não é muito lisonjeiro você me comparar com o Potter enquanto estou te oferecendo ajuda – brincou seus dedos acariciando o rosto dela, limpando a lágrima que escapou e correu através da pele macia. Seus olhos tão próximos, que Hermione parecia mergulhar em um lago negro – Me diga, como posso ajudar? Não quero você sofrendo.

- Apenas me beije – disse ela, seus dedos correndo pelo rosto dele e se escondendo entre os finos fios de cabelo.

- Hermione...

- Shiii – disse ela, seu dedo sobre o lábio fino de Snape – Depois.

Snape aceitou o que ela lhe oferecia, seus lábios foram em direção aos olhos dela, o gosto salgado das lágrimas ainda estavam presentes, a maça do rosto foi beijada, até que os lábios dele encontraram os dela, macios, delicados, implorando para serem beijados.

Os dedos de Snape afastaram o cabelo dela do rosto, sua mão indo em direção a nuca, puxando-a para si. Os lábios dele exigiram dos dela, e Hermione respondeu a altura, seu corpo se inclinando em direção ao dele, quando sua mão buscou o colarinho de Snape, seus lábios a acompanhando, como ele sugou a pele pálida, fazendo-o geme fracamente. O que começara apenas como um breve beijo de consolo e confiança, logo se transformara em uma maré de sentimentos, com medo de onde isso poderia chegar, Snape instalou seus dedos na cintura de Hermione, se contendo para não leva-los em direção aos seios redondos. Hermione, porém, não parecia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, movendo-se sobre ele até que sentou sobre as pernas de Snape, suas nádegas perigosamente perto do ponto mais sensível dele. Ele mordiscou a orelha de Hermione, arfando demoradamente, a fim de recuperar algum controle, porém quase mandou tudo a merda quando Hermione rebolou, fazendo o membro de Snape reagir instantaneamente.

- Hermione... – ele ofegou, entre os beijos que ela lhe dava.

- Uhm... – ela murmurou sem realmente atentar para o que ele estava falando, seus dedos buscando os inúmeros botões, para desfazê-los.

- Hermione, temos que parar – disse ele, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, seus olhos transbordado de luxúria. Sua mão espalmada sobre o tórax dele.

- Temos que conversar – disse ele, ofegando ruidosamente quando ela gemeu ao sentir a dureza dele contra ela – Oh, merda. – xingou – Não dificulte as coisas, Hermione – ele pediu dando um selinho conciliatório nos lábios vermelhos – Vamos apenas respirar durante alguns segundos, não podemos deixar as coisas irem além disso.

Hermione assentiu, mas não saiu de cima dele. Snape não estava tendo sucesso em se acalmar, o fino tecido do pijama deixava a mostra a excitação dos seios de Hermione, os mamilos duros apontando em direção a ele. Snape jogou a cabeça para trás, buscando alguma lucidez. Hermione aproveitou para tracejar com a ponta dos dedos a veia pulsante do pescoço de Snape.

- Hermione – ele ofegou – Você não está ajudando.

- Eu sei – disse ela sorrindo – Vou tomar uma ducha enquanto você se recompõe – não esperando a resposta dele, ela se inclinou, seus lábios apenas roçando sobre os dele, quando ela se levantou.

- Quem precisa de um banho sou eu, Hermione – disse ele sorrindo.

- É só se juntar a mim – falou piscando, sumindo em direção ao quarto.

**~ SS/HG ~**

Quinze minutos depois Hermione reapareceu usando apenas um roupão, mais curto que o necessário, seus cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. Snape estava na cozinha bebendo o que parecia o décimo copo de água, tentando diminuir o nível de excitação que se encontrava. Hermione conseguiu acender algo nele diferente de tudo o que ele já experimentara.

- Estou pronta para conversar – disse ela sentando na poltrona – Tenho vinho na geladeira, você gostaria?

- Está tentando me embebedar? – perguntou aliviando um pouco da própria tensão que sentia.

- Depende – respondeu enigmática – O que eu ganharia se eu conseguisse?

Snape suspirou, seria muito mais complicado lidar com Hermione, do que ele julgou possível.

- Vamos conversar – disse ele, sentando no sofá – Depois entramos em acordos sobre prêmios.

- Você percebe que não precisamos fazer disso um grande acontecimento, não? – disse ela – Não quero juras de amor eterno, não se preocupe.

- Agora estou mais tranquilo – ironizou – Mas falando sério, Hermione. Por mais descompromissado que seja, se é que este é o caso, as coisas sempre mudam. Temos que ter cuidado como estamos nos envolvendo.

- Não estou apaixonada por você.

- Sei que não, sua insuportável sabe-tudo – disse delicadamente – Mas mesmo assim, beijos e sexo, sempre complicam as coisas.

- Não precisa ser complicado – disse ela – Podemos ter uma amizade colorida, vamos aproveitar enquanto somos desimpedidos, já que a Sra Snape por enquanto ainda é Srta Seios.

- Você propõe amizade colorida a todos os seus amigos? – perguntou ele, sem intenção de feri-la.

- Não – respondeu sorrindo – Apenas aqueles que beijam bem.

* * *

**Comentários me fazem feliz, felicidade me faz querer escrever, isso quer dizer mais fanfics.**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Obrigada, obrigada, Obrigada.**_

_**B. Andrade: O tempo voa querida, parece que foi ontem que saí do convênio =/ e sim, estamos nos encaminhando para o final, como era um presente de Amigo Invisível, não pude me alongar muito rs E quanto ao romance deles, bem, eles são muito cabeças dura **__**para admitir que já estão se apaixonando. =) Obrigada pelo elogio, e espero que vc goste desse, ainda irá ter outra reviravolta.**_

_**Larissa: shaushausha Sim, mais cinco capítulos cheios de emoção ahusahush Obrigada por comentar.**_

_**Camila lino: ;) Vc é a melhor.**_

__

_**Muito Obrigada aos que comentaram, e aos que continuam acompanhando essa história.**_

__

_**Ps: Não sei se perceberam, mas o niver do Sevy tá chegando... o que será que nosso morcego preferido vai querer ganhar de aniversário? 6'**_

__

_**Até mais.**_

* * *

__

_**~Q**__**uinta, 05 de Janeiro~**_

Já estava anoitecendo quando Hermione olhou pela janela da biblioteca, poucos alunos continuavam por ali. Ela olhou para o relógio, era melhor ir para casa fazer algo para jantar, e se jogar na cama. Severus mandou uma coruja cedo, dizendo que estaria em uma reunião durante o dia todo, e que ele sentia muito por não poder se reunir com ela hoje.

Ela olhou para os livros que estavam consigo, e levou os volumes pesados em direção à saída da biblioteca, dando de frente com Snape.

- O quê você faz aqui? – perguntou assustada.

- Também senti sua falta, Hermione – disse ele sorrindo, curvando-se para pegar os volumes caídos, diminuindo-os e colocando em seu bolso. – Vim buscá-la, ontem não nos vimos então me pareceu certo vir hoje. – continuou corando, por perceber que estava se comportando feito um adolescente em inicio de namoro.

- Obrigada, Severus – disse ela – Mas e sua reunião?

- Enfadonha e cansativa – disse ele sem querer admitir que a primeira coisa que fez assim que a reunião terminou foi aparatar atrás dela.

- Você sabe, não precisava ter vindo – disse, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao ponto de aparatação do lado de fora do prédio.

- Como poderia ficar um dia sem trocar sarcasmo com você? – brincou.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Hermione se encontrava seriamente preocupada, pelo que se lembrava a geladeira estava vazia, assim como a dispensa. Mas ao aparatar em sua sala, tudo o que pode fazer foi sentir o cheiro delicioso de algo comestível.

- O que? – indagou...

- Espero que você não se importe, mas pedi aos elfos para trazerem nosso jantar.

- Me importar? – disse ela beijando-o no rosto amigavelmente – Comida deliciosa e delivery, por que eu me importaria?

- Bem, sua privacidade...

- Ela não se estende à comida – disse rindo.

Eles jantaram amigavelmente, falando sobre o dia que tiveram. Não demorou para Severus pedir para os elfos retirarem a mesa, enquanto ele e Hermione foram para ala, meio incertos de como agir, apesar da paixão que compartilharam naquele lugar.

- Você teve um dia cheio - disse ele, meio que se dirigindo para a porta – Deve está cansada, é melhor ir descansar.

- Fica comigo um pouco? – pediu nervosa.

- Não quero atrapalhar – murmurou.

Hermione o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o sentar no sofá, caindo ao lado dele, seu braço sobre o tórax, dele enquanto sua cabeça descansava no peito de Snape. Este parecia não saber o que fazer, mas levantou a mão acariciando os cabelos crespos.

- Você deveria relaxar – sussurrou para ela, fazendo-a rir maciamente.

- É o que estou fazendo – disse, erguendo sua cabeça, beijando o pescoço dele próximo ao colarinho. – Obrigada, pelo jantar e pela companhia.

- Disponha, _minha Senhora _– disse, sua própria cabeça se curvando, buscando os lábios dela, beijando-a delicadamente, apenas o mais leve toque.

Ele a apertou mais contra si, os lábios pousaram delicadamente sobre a cabeça de Hermione. Ela buscou as mãos dele, brincando com os dedos, como uma criança que encontra um novo brinquedo, e se acha encantada com as possibilidades. Ela trouxe a mão dele até a boca, beijando a palma com um beijo estalado, subindo em direção ao pulso, lambendo a pele aquecida delicadamente, seus dedos acariciaram a marca acinzentada, o marco da sua vida passada. Snape rapidamente retirou o braço das explorações dela.

- Eu deveria ir – disse ele envergonhado.

- Você deveria ficar – disse ela – É apenas uma marca.

- Você sabe o que ela significa...

- Sei, e isso me faz te admirar ainda mais – disse ela olhando-o profundamente – Não me importa o que te levou a fazer essa escolha, mas o que você fez a partir do momento em que percebeu o erro que cometeu. Esta é a marca do seu heroísmo...

- Dificilmente você pode me comparar com o Potter – disse, querendo tirar a tensão do momento.

- Você tem razão, você não tem nada haver com ele – disse ela puxando o rosto dele para olhá-la – Harry mesmo com toda a ajuda que recebeu quase fraquejou, você não Severus, você enfrentou tudo sozinho sem ter com quem contar, suportando um peso grande demais para qualquer homem.

- Você não sabe o que eu fiz – disse ele amargo – Não fale como se me conhecesse, ou conhecesse minhas motivações.

- Nunca ninguém vai saber o que você fez, ou o que você teve que suportar. Mas era preciso, não havia outro modo – disse ela – Sei que você era um Prof excepcional, Você mesmo quando nos tratava mal, sei que você é um sonserino incorrigível, você é um sarcástico natural, possui um humor sutil e refinado, nem sempre apreciado. Sei que você deu todos os seus anos para proteger seus alunos, deu tudo o que tinha para manter sua promessa com o amor da sua juventude. Como eu poderia julgar você por fazer o que era necessário? Eu não posso fazer isso, e nem você deveria o fazer.

- Hermione...

- Você salvou a todos nós, você fez escolhas que ninguém mais podia – disse ela – Se você derramou sangue inocente, muito mais sangue foi poupado graças a você. Você é um herói, Severus Snape. Não só para mim, e merece cada gota de reconhecimento. – Snape pareceu impassível, apena olhando Hermione, ele nunca conversara com alguém tão abertamente, ele nunca escutara ninguém dessa forma, ninguém nunca tentou mostrá-lo como ele era, realmente.

- Você é digno de está vivo, você salvou a todos nós, querendo ou não – disse ela sorrindo – È melhor se acostumar com a ideia.

Hermione segurou-o pelo rosto, puxando-o para si, seus lábios procurando o dele, sua língua serpenteando pela boca de Snape. Quando este começou a responder com igual entusiasmo, Hermione se separou. Seus dedos puxaram o cabelo dele para trás.

- Você não tem ideia não é? – disse ela. – Você não faz a mínima ideia de como você está bonito - Snape bufou – Seus olhos, tão abertos...

- Isso é o que os heróis ganham? – disse beijando-a rapidamente – Bajulação... Ou tem algo mais?!

- Você gostaria de algo mais? – ela disse sugestivamente, fazendo-o rir.

- Acredito que as coisas devam caminhar lentamente – disse ele, seu dedo brincando com os lábios dela. – Acho melhor ir...

- Fique mais um pouco – disse ela se aconchegando nele. – Prometo me comportar.

- Apenas um pouco mais.

Snape e Hermione ainda conversaram por mais alguns minutos, quando ele percebeu que ela deixara de responder e adquirira uma respiração cadenciada. Ela dormira, seu rosto sobre o peito dele, e isso parecia de alguma maneira tão certo e natural que assustou Severus. Ele se desvencilhou dela vagarosamente, vendo-a se remexer em reconhecimento a perda dele, Snape transfigurou o sofá, não se sentindo seguro o suficiente para levar Hermione até a cama dela, quando ele conjurou um cobertor, cobrindo-a, retirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava próximo à boca dela, acariciando a massa enrolada.

- Boa Noite, Hermione – disse depositando um beijo casto sobre a testa de Hermione,

* * *

**O Sevy é ou não é o cara mais fofo do mundo? ahusaushaush**

**Comentários?**

Aparatando em seguida para longe dali com apena um sussurro.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Patronus Moonstone: Bem, o que dizer sobre o Rony? Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algum pernosagem gay, então realmente foi muito divertido, me abriu os olhos para outra infinidade de possibilidades. Sim, Sevy é um idiota, sim ele é absurdamente fofo por baixo de toda aquela roupa preta, e sim reconciliações, sempre são as melhores asuhaus**_

_**B. Andrade: O problema do tempo passar rápido é que muitas vezes ele trás consigo a FDP da saudade =/ Muito Obrigada pelos elogios à história, está sendo um prazer imenso receber esses comentários.**_

_**Camila Lino: Você já sabe dos meus outros projetos, é só uma questão de eu conseguir resolver minha vida profissional, e tudo ficará ok. s2**_

_**Muito Muito Muito Muito Obrigada à todos que me honram com sua presença, espero que goste, sinceramente.**_

_**AVISO: POR ESTE CAPÍTULO SER MUITO PEQUENO, ALÉM DO FATO DE QUE AMANHÃ IREI VIAJAR E ESTAREI IMPOSSIBILITADA DE ATUALIZAR, DEIXO COM VOCÊS ALGUMAS ATUALIZAÇÕES EXTRAS ^^ ESPERO COMENTÁRIOS, PRINCIPALMENTE SOBRE O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. *-***_

* * *

_**~S**__**ábado , 07 de Janeiro~**_

Hermione estava mais uma vez em Hogwarts, no que ela chamava de estratégia de demarcação de território, a Profª de Feitiços estava na outra extremidade da mesa, remexendo sem muita vontade em sua comida, olhos fixos nas ervilhas... Ninguém que olhava tão fixamente para ervilhas podia ser confiável.

Estava sentada ao lado de Snape, conversando animadamente com os demais professores da escola, encantando a todos, inclusive à Snape, ao que parecia, já que desde que ela chegara ele não dispensara um único olhar para Samantha. As mãos deles permaneciam sobre a mesa, mas se tocavam esporadicamente em um gesto de intimidade óbvia.

- Hermione, tenho assuntos profissionais para resolver, podemos nos falar depois? – disse ele, sua mão tocando delicadamente a perna dela para chamar atenção.

- Certo, você vai para a minha casa? – ela ofereceu.

- Sim – disse ele – Vou levá-la em sua casa.

- Ok – disse ela, seus dedos tocando brevemente o rosto dele antes de vê-lo sair pela porta lateral. – Te encontro no seu escritório.

Hermione estava se despedindo dos professores. Rumando para as gárgulas, dizendo a senha logo em seguida. Sua mente fervilhando em expectativa, afinal daqui a alguns dias seria o aniversário de Severus.

- Severus... – ofegou.

Hermione parou quando percebeu que Snape estava praticamente sentado sobre a mesa, Samantha com a palma da mão espalhadas sobre o tórax dele. Se ela tivesse demorado apenas mais um minuto, só Merlin sabe o que teria encontrado.

Samantha se afastou rapidamente, um sorriso se instalando em seu rosto, ao perceber que conseguira atingir o seu intento.

- Hermione... – disse, afastando Samantha quase bruscamente com as mãos.

- Estou pronta, querido! – disse ela com seu sorriso mais brilhante, ela não deixaria a professora perceber que a atingira.

- Hermione, eu não...

- Você pegou as algemas?

- Algemas... – balbuciou cada vez mais surpreso pelo comportamento de Hermione.

- Sim, querido – disse ela, se aproximando – Como espera me prender à cama? As fitas de seda foram destruídas na última vez.

- Certo. – disse ele – Vamos.

- E Samantha – disse Hermione, com um sorriso luminoso – Desculpe atrapalhar, a reunião de vocês, mas tenho certeza que Severus poderá discutir seja lá o que for com você amanhã.

- Certamente – disse a professora, observando-os sair.

Snape andava ao lado de Hermione, sentindo cada vez mais apreensivo, algo estava terrivelmente errado.

- Hermione, eu queria me explicar...

- Não há nada que explicar – disse ela tentando sorrir – Afinal, era esse o plano, não era? Você conseguiu.

- Mas eu não...

- Já disse que não precisa, explicar nada – disse ela séria – Na realidade suas explicações não me interessam sua vida não me diz respeito.

- Então o porquê das algemas? – ele questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Só para fazê-la se sentir ameaçada, foi à única coisa que me ocorreu. – disse Hermione – E fingir que não vi nada demais.

- Não era nada demais...

- Já disse que não quero explicações.

Snape a puxou para si, ela ofegou quando bateu contra o peito dele.

- Me solte.

- Vou nos aparatar.

- Eu sei aparatar sozinha...

- Não duvido de sua capacidade Hermione – disse ele – Apenas pensei que seria óbvio, já que você me esperou para acompanhá-la.

- Eu estava esperando um suposto namorado – disse ela – Não é necessário você ir realmente comigo.

- Mas faço questão.

- Que seja – disse ela contrariada.

Houve um deslocamento de ar e logo eles apareceram no apartamento de Hermione. Ela se desvencilhou rapidamente.

- Você está chateada?

- Porque eu estaria?

- Você pode apenas responder? – disse ele – Não estou acusando você, só quero saber.

- Não estou chateada – disse ela – Só não acho de bom tom você ficar se esfregando com outra enquanto ainda é meu namorado, você tem que fazê-la vir atrás de você. Não se afogar nos peitos dela na primeira oportunidade.

- Hermione, as coisas não aconteceram assim – disse ele – Desculpe se lhe desrespeitei.

- Você não me desrespeitou – disse ela ríspida – Você desrespeitou o que nós supostamente temos.

- Me desculpe então – disse ele – Não precisa ficar chateada.

- EU NÃO ESTOU CHATEADA! – disse um tom acima do normal, uma leve histeria em sua voz.

- Você está com ciúmes? – disse ele um pequeno sorriso escapando de seus lábios – É isso, você está com ciúmes...

- Não seja ridículo – disse Hermione sorrindo (ao menos tentando sorrir naturalmente) – Não tenho por que sentir ciúmes de você. Agora se me der licença, estou cansada – disse empurrando-o sutilmente em direção à porta.

- Você realmente, está com ciúmes. – disse como se constatasse um fato maravilhoso.

- Se bem me lembro querido, foi você que disse que não queria me perder, lembra? Foi você que chamou Jacques para um duelo por minha causa. – disse ela – Se alguém aqui tem algum sentimento de posse é você.

- Eu não...

- Boa Noite, Severus. – disse ela dando um ligeiro beijo nos lábios dele – Nos falamos em outro momento.

Hermione fechou a porta, deixando um Snape atordoado atrás de si.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Bem, chegamos finalmente ao Niver do Sevy, e vocês sabem o que ele ganhará de presente? tcham tcham tcham tcham...**_

_**AVISO: SE VOCÊ É PURO E SE OFENDE COM CONTEÚDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO, SINTO MUITO, MAS MINHA MENTE NÃO É NADA MENOS DO QUE PERVERTIDA. SE VOCÊ ASSIM COMO EU, GOSTA DE NC, SINTA-SE A VONTADE.**_

_**~S**__**egunda, 09 de Janeiro~**_

Snape mais uma vez analisava aquela memória. Ele usara a antiga penseira de Dumbledore, depois da despedida de Hermione, dizendo que ele é que era possessivo, ele tinha que tirar aquela história a limpo. Ele não se lembrava de ter falado que não queria perdê-la, mas era incontestável, rever a memória pela milésima vez não iria alterar o fato de que ele dissera aquilo.

Mas como ele disse isso sem perceber que o dissera? Se Dumbledore estivesse ali, provavelmente diria o ditado trouxa de sempre "a boca fala daquilo que o coração está cheio". Será que Hermione já estava na sua vida assim? Não, não isso são tolices do Dumbledore. Provavelmente ele só falara aquilo por que não queria perder a companhia dela, que ele tem que admitir era imensamente agradável, ou talvez fosse não perder a amizade que eles tinham desenvolvido, sim provavelmente foi isso que ele quis dizer.

Mas nada disso importa, ele recebera uma coruja de Hermione no dia anterior, dizendo que tinha um projeto na faculdade para apresentar por isso não poderia ir a Hogwarts, ela não dera nenhum reconhecimento de que sabia que hoje era o aniversário dele, não que fosse algo que ele gostasse de comemorar, mas sem dúvidas se ela era namorada dele, era de se esperar que ela viesse até Hogwarts para a festa daquela noite, já que até Minerva e Dumbledore estariam de volta para dar os parabéns ao "pupilo" deles. É verdade que ele não a convidou pessoalmente, mas corujas oficiais fora enviadas a algumas pessoas, inclusive a ela.

Snape se levantou incerto sobre o que fazer, era seu aniversário ele tinha o dia inteiro de folga, assim como o próximo. Mas o que fazer para passar esse tempo? Talvez adiantar as leituras paradas? Ou se atualizar em algum artigo importante? Ou seria melhor ele ficar no laboratório adiantando o trabalho para Madame Pomfrey? Nada disso parecia certo, ele queria gastar o tempo com alguém, e a primeira pessoa que veio à sua cabeça para seu total desespero foi Hermione Granger, em detrimento da Profª Samantha.

Snape bufou, isso só poderia ser pela dor de cabeça que a mulher lhe dava, levantou da cadeira, foi até o espelho ajeitando suas vestes, colocou sua melhor caranga, e desceu para o salão principal para o café da manhã. Afinal, ele era um bruxo adulto no alto dos seus 44 anos, poderia muito bem lidar com os alunos, com os professores, e com o fato de que Hermione se esquecera do seu aniversário, não é?

Snape passara o dia tentando não matar os professores, que pareciam achar que ele adorava demonstrações públicas de carinho, já que teve que se desvencilhar de uma quantidade alarmente de abraços e felicitações durante o almoço. Albus e Minerva chegaram a tarde, criando um estardalhaço entre os alunos e funcionários, ao que parecia aquele dia não haveria aulas em Hogwarts. Snape estava até confortável com a presença dos dois, mas tudo acabou quando a ele sem quere mencionou Hermione, esquecendo-se completamente do fato de que os dois antigos mestres não recebiam mais o profeta diário.

- O QUÊ VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM SUA NAMORADA? – disse ela erguendo-se rapidamente da cadeira, enquanto Dumbledore batia palmas, os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca.

- Que maravilha – disse o ex-diretor – Um pouco rápido, mas sem dúvidas eu sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer...

- ALBUS VOCÊ BEBEU? – perguntou McGonagall cada vez mais alarmada.

- Com a mente de vocês, fico impressionado que não tenham se encontrado antes – continuou Dumbledore como se não escutasse os gritos de Minerva – Mas sem dúvidas, vocês serão muito felizes, como poderia ser diferente? Temos que arrumar as coisas, talvez eu volte para tomar o seu lugar durante alguns dias, para a lua de mel, como um favor pessoal, claro.

- ISSO É RIDÍCULO! – determinou McGonagall, suspirando – Ela é apenas uma menina. Como você se aproveitou dela assim, Severus? Deveria ficar envergonhado.

- Minerva, acalme-se – disse Snape, dividido entre rir daquela acusação ou matar a bruxa à sua frente – dificilmente eu forcei alguma situação com Hermione, nós apenas nos encontramos e estamos saindo socialmente como namorados, em nada nossa relação presente retrata os anos de escola. Estamos saindo há alguns meses – disse ele, mentindo deslavadamente – Porém, estávamos em segredo, devido o assédio da imprensa. Mas as coisas vieram à tona, enfim. Estamos juntos, e felizes.

- Você percebe que mesmo tendo muita consideração por você, Severus, eu ainda vou matá-lo se fizer Hermione sofrer? – disse Minerva, após algum tempo considerando o que Snape dissera.

- Ora, Minerva. Deixe os jovens – disse Dumbledore – Agora onde está Hermione? Ela não vem para as festas?

- Não sei Albus, ela estava ocupada na faculdade – disse ele – Não quero atrapalhar os estudos dela.

- Sem dúvidas, vocês podem comemorar o seu aniversário de maneira muito mais prazerosa em outra data. – disse Dumbledore escandalosamente, ganhando uma repreensão energética de McGonagall.

Snape imaginou que alguém realmente não deveria gostar dele, porque ser submetido à tortura no dia do aniversário provavelmente era trabalho de algum sádico. Agora ele se encontrava no Salão Principal, todos os alunos esperando cantar o maldito "parabéns" para começar o jantar especial que os elfos prepararam. Do seu lado esquerdo estava sentado Dumbledore com seu ridículo chapéu de aniversario, e uma língua de sogra que era soprada a intervalos regulares, esta parecia ter mais graça do que Snape parecia perceber, Minerva estava do lado de Dumbledore, mas um olho ainda continuava em Snape e na cadeira vazia do outro lado dele. Depois de quinze minutos de torturas na mesa principal, Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos.

- É chegada a hora de cantarmos e celebrarmos mais um ano de vida do homem mais corajoso que conheci. – disse o ex-diretor – Todos de pé, por gentileza. Isso inclui você, Severus – chamou o homem venho, quando viu o mestre de poções se encolher em sua cadeira.

Samantha escorregou rapidamente para a cadeira ao lado de Snape, um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto. Os alunos estavam para começar a cantar, quando Dumbledore com visível prazer, disse audivelmente:

- Chegou o seu presente, Severus.

Snape virou, apenas a tempo de ver Hermione em um vestido vermelho sangue com corte refinado andando em direção a ele, o cabelo preso, deixando a pele macia do pescoço nua. Ela se aproximou da mesa principal, Snape foi cumprimentá-la, e não pôde fazer nada por si mesmo, quando os lábios dela roçaram os seus rapidamente.

- Feliz Aniversário, Severus! – falou sorrindo, voltando-se em seguida para Samantha que parecia desgostosa – Obrigada por guardar meu lugar, Samantha, mas a dona de direto dele acabou de chegar, se você me der licença.

Samantha levantou-se o mais dignamente que conseguiu fazendo alguns alunos soltarem risinhos. Snape conjurou outra cadeira, muito mais confortável que as outras, para Hermione, e de repente o fato do salão principal está cantando para ele não pareceu importar, muito menos as ameaças veladas de Minerva, ou o estranho senso de humor de Dumbledore, as coisas pareciam apenas certas.

Foi um jantar agradável regrado com muito vinho, apesar do barulho do Salão Principal, Snape não parecia se importar, se Hermione estava ali, era porque não estava mais chateada com a situação. Eles não tiveram tempo para conversar, porque assim que as sobremesas foram servidas, Minerva arrumou um jeito para sentar ao lado de Hermione, tirando Snape da cadeira de diretor. Depois de vinte minutos muito divertidos enquanto Hermione dizia o quanto Snape era romântico, e agradável, e um lord com ela, Minerva pareceu satisfeita. Hermione pediu licença, indo em direção ao mestre de poções.

- Desculpe, Albus – disse ela, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do mestre de poções – Posso roubar Severus por um momento.

- Sem problemas, querida.

Hermione puxou para o lado mais distante da mesa, Samantha estava sentada muito próxima a ele, mas aquilo não parece importar à Hermione.

- Obrigada – disse ele, sem conseguir dizer o que aquele gesto significou.

- Onde mais eu estaria? – falou sorrindo, sua mão no rosto dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que Samantha se aproximava para escutar a conversa.

- Você percebe que ao aparecer com este vestido vermelho você está me afrontando? – brincou.

- Oh, querido – disse ela alto o suficiente para Samantha escutar – Isso tudo é apenas um disfarce, o seu presente é a renda verde sonserina da minha lingerie.

Snape engasgou, seu corpo respondendo automaticamente à visão de uma Hermione vestido apenas renda verde e salto alto.

- Cuidado com que você fala, Hermione. Não brinque assim... – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Quem está brincando? – disse ela – Vamos, estou ansiosa para você desembrulhar seu presente.

- Tenho certeza que irei apreciá-lo.

Ambos se dirigiram para os outros professores da mesa, despedindo-se de todos antes de saírem andando lado a lado pela porta principal. Snape com sua capa completamente fechada diante de si, escondendo a ereção que Hermione conseguiu provocar, apenas com suas palavras. Ao chegar ao ponto de aparatação ele a abraçou, o reconhecimento da presença da ereção dele à fez gemer. Apareceram no apartamento de Hermione, velas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, uma música suave tocava no ambiente, o ar transpirava luxúria.

- Está tentando me seduzir, Hermione? – perguntou, traçando com a mão linhas em sua costa.

- Você quer que eu te seduza? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha em divertimento. – Tenho algo para você, na verdade duas coisas.

Hermione se desvencilhou de Snape indo ao quarto, voltando de lá com uma caixa em suas mãos.

- Não precisava, Hermione.

- Vamos, abra logo. – disse ela sorrindo.

Quando Snape abriu o pacote não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando viu um bonito porta de retrato de prata com uma foto dele e de Hermione dançando na virada do ano, e logo em seguida as figuras paravam e davam um beijo aparentemente apaixonado. Sobre a moldura, havia palavras riscadas de maneira floreada que diziam "Feliz Aniversário, Severus Snape - Ass: Falsa Namorada.".

- Obrigada, Hermione. – disse ele colocando o retrato sobre a mesinha – Foi um presente excelente.

- Mas isso não é tudo – disse fazendo-o se sentar no sofá, sentando em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo firme de Snape – Temos que comemorar.

Hermione fez aparecer uma garrafa de Wisk Fogo em sua mão.

- Ainda tentando me embebedar, Srta Granger? – perguntou ele divertido.

- Quem disse que é para você – disse ela virando a garrafa, sorvendo um pouco do líquido âmbar – Mas como hoje é seu aniversário, posso abrir uma exceção...

Snape pegou a garrafa em sua mão, virando-a e provando do liquido quente.

- Acredito que não precisamos de mais estimulação – disse colocando a garrafa de lado, suas mãos na cintura de Hermione.

- Você acha? – disse ela rebolando sobre ele.

- Por que isso, Hermione?

- Quero apenas está com você – disse ela beijando a lateral do pescoço dele – Daqui a alguns dias nosso acordo termina, e depois não quero ficar imaginando como seria sentir você dentro de mim.

- Hermione, sobre o acordo...

- Considere isso um presente de despedidas...

- Então, faremos as coisas do meu jeito. – disse ele, fazendo-a para. Levantando Hermione nos braços e indo em direção ao quarto.

Ele a colocou no chão de pé de frente para a cama, o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, quando Snape a rodeou se posicionando nas costas de Hermione, suas mãos subiram pelos ombros nus, ele massageou aquele lugar por alguns instantes, sua mão afastando o cabelo dela delicadamente para o lado.

- Apenas relaxe, Hermione – sussurrou, a voz rouca de excitação.

- Se eu relaxar um pouco mais – disse ela com os olhos fechados, sorrindo – Irei dormir.

- Acredite em mim – disse ele, seus lábios tocando a orelha dela, causando arrepios – Enquanto você estiver em minhas mãos dormir será a última coisa que passara pelo seu pensamento.

Snape achou o zíper do vestido, puxando-o para baixo devagar, cada centímetro de pele exposta era tocada com leves movimentos pelos dedos compridos de Snape. Ele espalmou as mãos por dentro do vestido, sentindo a pele aquecida, quase a sentindo formigar.

- Essa noite será sobre o seu prazer – disse ele, quando suas mãos levaram o tecido cada vez mais longe de Hermione, Snape à virou, encarando os olhos castanhos que pareciam derretê-lo. – Quero que a cada segundo, você saiba que eu estou te dando o prazer borbulhante que te fará gritar... – Hermione ofegou - ...que fará você implorar por mais.

Snape soltou o vestido, que instantaneamente ganhou o chão, deixando Hermione apenas com a prometida lingerie verde sobre a pele branca, assim como os saltos finos, da maneira que ele imaginara que seria, apenas mil vezes melhor por ser real e palpável. Snape traçou uma linha imaginária sobre o busto dela, fazendo a pele corar sobre seu toque, no final das contas poderia ser verdade que os grifinórios tinham fogo em suas veias, esse pensamento fez Snape sorrir.

Hermione trabalhou rapidamente na blusa de Snape, os botões praticamente cedendo tamanha a vontade de sentir a pele dele sobre a sua. Snape a deixou trabalhar, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a costa esguia de Hermione, sua cintura, ou ainda, se perdiam pelos cachos castanhos. Quando Hermione conseguiu abrir o ultimo botão, Snape capturou os lábios dela entre os seus, enquanto tratava de se livrar da blusa, trouxe-a para si a renda do sutiã pressionada em seu peito.

Logo estavam na cama, Snape sobre Hermione, beijos ardentes trocados, e tudo transpirava à luxúria, a luz tênue, a música que a ainda podia ser escutada da sala, o toque, os pequenos gemidos incontidos, o sabor... Snape abriu o fecho frontal do sutiã, suas mãos reverentes quando tocaram os seios médios e redondos. Ele estremeceu ao sentir a excitação que ela estava através da turgidez dos mamilos. Não podendo conter-se Snape baixou os lábios, provando, acariciando, fazendo-a gemer, os dedos enterrados em seu cabelo quando ele soprou sobre os mamilos úmidos.

- Severus... - gemeu.

Snape enterrou o rosto no ombro de Hermione, sua língua dançando sobre a pele aquecida, quando mordiscou a orelha dela, sua língua pacientemente brincando com o lóbulo.

- Paciência, querida...

Ele se ergueu em seus braços, seus olhos fixos nos dela, quando a mão audaz acariciou a perna de Hermione, fazendo-a arrepiar, seus dedos por vontade própria, brincando com a pele da parte interna da coxa. Hermione relaxou ainda mais, suas pernas inconscientemente se abriram, Snape aceitou aquele presente de bom grado, um único dedo escorregou sobre o tecido da lingerie verde que estava úmido sobre seu toque.

- Tão quente... – resfolegou.

Hermione se contorceu, o quadril deliberadamente para frente, em busca de mais contato.

- Acredito, que devemos tirar este último empecilho – disse ele, tentando recuperar o próprio fôlego.

Snape colocou cada mão de um lado do quadril de Hermione, engatando um único dedo na lateral da calcinha, enquanto a puxava para baixo em direção aos pés da morena, durante todo o caminho aproveitando para acariciá-la. Snape pegou um dos pés de Hermione, beijando-o, fazendo um caminho de beijos ascendentes que culminavam no ventre dela. Um único dedo passou por entre os poucos pelos castanhos bem aparados, fazendo-a gemer em antecipação.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-a languidamente, enquanto seu dedo se insinuava levemente entre os lábios úmidos. Hermione gemeu na boca de Snape, quando ele finalmente introduziu um pouco mais o dedo, abrindo os lábios dela, esfregando por todos os cantos, sem contato tocar no clitóris. Ela se contorcia tentando fazê-lo tocar seu ponto mais sensível, a colcha de cama começava a perder a batalha de permanecer bem arrumada.

- Ainda não, querida.

Ele escorregou um longo dedo para dentro dela, fazendo-a ofegar, não fez nenhum movimento, aproveitando a sensação que era Hermione Granger apertar ao redor dele, seu membro ficando ainda mais pulsante pelo reconhecimento do calor do corpo da mulher. Uma fina cama de suor se instalando sobre a pele deles, Snape voltou a beijar o seio de Hermione, sugando-o, o quadril dela pressionava contra a mão dele, atendendo ao pedido silencioso, Snape movimento o dedo ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava o mamilo de Hermione, os movimentos ritmados alimentavam o desejo que ela estava sentindo, o calor que outrora estava apenas no ventre de Hermione pareceu se disseminar de maneira alarmente.

Ele a beijou, sua língua na boca dela imitando os movimentos do seu dedo, longo um outro se junto-o ao primeiro, e o gemido rouco que ela fez provavelmente seria um som que ficaria marcado em sua mente durante muito tempo. Ele estava tão duro, que a calça tornou-se extremamente pequena e incomoda.

- Severus, por favor... – ela implorou pela libertação.

Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, sua língua enfiada na orelha de Hermione, enlouquecendo, o ritmo foi acelerado com ele os gemidos dela.

- Abra os olhos – ele pediu rouco – Abra os olhos.

Com grande dificuldade ela obedeceu, focar em algo que não fora em seu prazer borbulhante se tornou extremamente difícil naquele momento. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele completou.

- Goze para mim, Hermione – seus polegar finalmente massageando o feixe de nervos dela.

A mente de Hermione quebrou em milhares de luzes, o nome dele entre gemidos mais parecia uma oração, enquanto estava perdida em seu próprio prazer, os poucos segundos que pareciam durar uma eternidade, um grito de luxúria de libertação, tão profundo que quase fez Snape terminar em suas causas como um setimanista sem experiência. O rubor se espalhou sobre o corpo dela, os tremores, não consegui manter os olhos abertos por mais de um segundo, tempo suficiente para Snape ver o prazer lavar sobre ela. Hermione tornou consciente de todo o seu corpo, como nunca antes estira. Suspirando profundamente, foram só alguns segundo depois que conseguiu focalizar em Snape, que ainda tinha os dedos dentro de si, aproveitando as sensações da quebra de Hermione sobre ele.

Não segura sobre o que poderia dizer, Hermione apenas o beijou, um agradecimento silencioso, que foi rapidamente aceito. Hermione puxou a mão de Snape, fazendo os dedos dele escorregarem de dentro de si, a pele sensível sendo novamente agitada. Ele a olhou interrogativo, quando Hermione trouxe os dois dedos que estavam nela para os lábios macios, sugando a própria essência, e nada no mundo poderia parecer mais sexy para ele. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, quando girou o corpo ficando sobre ele, a umidade do seu orgasmo sendo sentida pela pele pálida da barriga de Snape.

- Tenho planos para você – disse ela rindo, a mão brincando com o caminho de pelos – E eles não incluem toda essa roupa. – falou como se apenas considerasse aquilo como uma questão acadêmica - Temos que resolver esse problema.

Hermione se apoiou sobre os joelhos, sua mão brincando rapidamente com o membro de Snape por sobre a calça. Retirou o cinto, fazendo-o estalar em sua mão.

- Acredito que este terá que esperar para outro momento – falou despreocupadamente, como se não percebesse o efeito de suas palavras sobre Snape.

Desabotoou a calça negra, o zíper foi aberto tão lentamente, e Hermione possuía um olhar tão cheio de luxúria e desejo dele, que Snape pensou se não estaria condenado ao resto da vida a ter aquela imagem em sua mente quando tivesse um orgasmo. Ela puxou vagarosamente a calça, olhando para as pernas fortes tão conhecidas. Assim que se livrou daquela roupa, ficou de joelhos, cada uma de suas mãos apoiadas sobre a perna de Snape, seu rosto pairando sobre a cueca preta. Ela beijou a extensão do pênis de Snape, sentindo o calor emanar através do tecido fino, o gemido que ele soltou, agindo como um estimulante para suas ministrações.

- Não preciso de mais estímulos, Hermione – disse ele, já fazia muito tempo que esteve com uma mulher, ainda mais com uma mulher que parecia querê-lo tanto – Acredite, ver você ter um orgasmo já foram preliminares mais que suficientes.

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Você não pode me negar esse prazer – o dedo insinuando pela borda da cueca, tocando um pouco de pele sensível – Pode?

- Oh, merda – disse ele, o queixo apontando para o teto, sua respiração descompassada, quando Hermione puxou a cueca de uma só vez até o meio de suas coxas.

O membro de Snape despontou soberado, Hermione sorriu, seus olhos brilhando quando curvou sua cabeça perto da ponta do pênis de Snape.

- Olhe, Severus... – disse com delicadeza, o hálito quente vibrando sobre a pele sensível de Snape – Você quer que eu pare, realmente?

Snape não conseguiu responder, se controlando para não gozar apenas com o ar quente dela lhe acariciando a pele. Hermione decidindo por ele, se inclinou para o lado beijando a junção da coxa de Snape, lambendo a pele quente. Os dedos correram por entre os pelos, assim como ele fez com ela, parando na base do pênis, apenas para pressionar a veia mais grossa pulsante, a outra mão acariciando o escroto.

Hermione segurou o membro com as mãos, em um ritmo cadenciado subiu e desceu por toda a extensão considerável do pênis de Snape, enquanto o mestre de poções não fazia nada além de gemer, seu próprio quadril acompanhando o ritmo de Hermione. Ela beijou a ponta do membro de Snape, se deliciando com o gosto dele, porém antes que ela pudesse aprofundar suas atenções Snape a parou.

- Sinto muito, querida – disse puxando-a, seu corpo girando sobre o dela, um feitiço silencioso o livrando da cueca – Mas meu pau não entrara em nenhum outro lugar, antes dele ter o prazer de preencher sua boceta.

Hermione sentiu o estômago afundar em prazer, apenas por aquela afirmação. Snape a beijou, sua língua tão dura e implacável como o membro que se encostava à perna de Hermione. Sua boca vagueava pelo rosto de Hermione, suas mãos enterradas nos cachos selvagens.

- Me leve para dentro de você, Hermione – disse ele, olhando-a fixamente, seus olhos profundos sobre os dela.

Ela levou as mãos delicadas pelo corpo de Snape, circundou o membro que parecia saltar sobre sua mão, o desejo dele à fez gemer mais profundamente, posicionou o pênis de Snape em sua entrada, suas mãos voltando para arranjar a pele pálida das costas (aquilo deixaria marcas).

- Venha para mim – disse ela, puxando-o, seus joelhos se posicionando ao lado dele, abrindo-se sem reservas para ser a mulher de Severus Snape, mesmo que fosse por apena uma noite.

Snape entrou vagarosamente, sentindo cada centímetro de Hermione ceder para a entrada dele, a pele se estender e se acomodar ao redor, ele não imaginou que fosse encaixar da maneira como estava, as sensações de calor e umidade quase o levaram sobre a borda.

- Oh, porra – ofegou entre gemidas – Tão quente... porra, Hermione.

Ela estava deliciada pela entrega de Snape, não poderia fazer nada além de juntar seus gemidos aos dele, seu corpo inteiro formigando consciente da presença potente dele dentro de si. Ele se movimentou apenas um centímetro, ambos sugando o ar fortemente, havia muito mais lá do que sexo, era o poder de dois grandes bruxos se fundindo, tornando-se um.

Reunindo um pouco do seu autocontrole, Snape arremeteu contra Hermione, o ritmo cadenciado, que aumentou junto com seu desejo, o corpo de ambos salpicados de gostas de suor, o cheiro de sexo dominou o quarto.

- Severus, mais... – disse sem conseguir articular.

Snape aumentou o ritmo atendendo ao pedido de Hermione, aumentando o prazer para si próprio. As paredes dela estavam tão apertadas sobre ele que pareciam querer tragá-lo. Ela gemia em abandono, pedindo por mais, pedindo por ele. Snape ergueu um lado da perna dela, ganhando mais acesso, seu membro roçando perto do cérvix.

- Por favor...

Com a sensação de que ele poderia passar a vida possuindo Hermione em contrapartida ao fato de que ele não duraria mais um minuto, Snape continuou bombeando para dentro de Hermione, seu próprio rosto se contorcendo em prazer, ele mordiscou o seio, sua mão substituindo sua boca, esta última subindo para beijar Hermione, sugando a pele do pescoço, deixando sua marca. O golpe de misericórdia veio quando ele pressionou o clitóris dela, Hermione foi assaltada por tantos lados que ela não saberia o que desencadeou o seu orgasmo, mas era fato que o responsável por isso não era ninguém menos que seu antigo professor.

Ela gritou o nome dele, sua boca mordendo o ombro de Snape para tentar em vão extravasar todo o prazer que sentia. Snape não durou muito além disso, a voz rouca e sexy chamando por ela, enquanto seu membro se enfiava ainda mais fundo em uma última arremetida, derramando-se dentro de Hermione.

Assim que conseguiu respirar e ter algum controle sobre seu corpo, Snape se curvou dando um beijo carinhoso em Hermione retirou o peso de cima de Hermione, deitou de lado olhando-a atentamente, seus corpos se recuperando da perda de contato.

- Você sabe – disse carinhoso, seu dedo brincando com os cílios dela, passando pela bochecha – Este vai ser um aniversário memorável.

- E ainda nem acabamos de comemorar. – disse ela sorrindo.

Snape puxou Hermione para si, a cabeça dela sobre seu peito, já era tarde e eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo se dependesse dele.

* * *

**COMENTS, PLEASE?**


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Apenas um capítulo de transição, não me matem ^^**_

* * *

_**~T**__**erça, 10 de Janeiro~**_

Snape estava de olhos fechados, ele só poderia está sonhado, na realidade provavelmente ainda era a manhã do seu aniversário e Hermione continuava brava com ele. Sim, todo o prazer anterior fora fruto de sua imaginação, então por que este mesmo prazer parecia estranhamente renovado agora? Algo delicado tocava no membro dele, merda, ele já estava velho demais para ter sonhos molhados.

Snape abriu os olhos esperando encontrar a escuridão das masmorras, mas no lugar disso, havia claridade, na realidade luz excessiva para o gosto dele, porém ele não pôde avaliar a decoração do lugar, na realidade ele estava surpreendido por conseguir pensar naquele momento, porque ao olhar para baixo se deparou com um Hermione nua, lambendo seu membro já duro com muita vontade, ele ficou olhando-a abismado.

- Bom Dia, Severus. – disse ela voltando rapidamente para lambê-lo.

Sim, aquele seria um bom dia.

**~SS/HG~**

Depois que eles finalmente conseguiram juntar forças o suficiente para se levantar, Snape convocou um elfo de Hogwarts, e logo tinham um café completo.

- Suponho que ter poder sobre centenas de elfos tenha as suas vantagens – ofereceu ela, enquanto colocava um pouco de suco de laranja em um copo.

- Não vamos ter uma discussão sobre o direto dos elfos pela manhã, vamos? – perguntou ele um pequeno sorriso se instalando no canto dos lábios.

- Oh, Merlin, não – uma risada rica saindo de sua boca – dificilmente poderia discutir com você agora, ainda nem consigo raciocinar direito. – disse, fazendo Snape corar com o comentário.

Quando Snape deixou a casa de Hermione, o sol já se escondia no horizonte, ele poderia aparatar diretamente do quarto. Mas havia algo extremamente rotineiro e decadente, para não dizer bem vindo, em receber um beijo de despedida de uma Hermione nua na porta do apartamento. Sim, ele se despediu, mas marcou um encontro com Hermione na próxima noite, um dia antes do rompimento, mas será que ele queria romper, seja lá o que fosse que tinha com Hermione? Bem, ele teria até a noite seguinte para decidir.

* * *

**Acho que Hermione encontrou uma boa maneira de dar bom dia para o Sevy. apesar dele ainda ser completamente irritante com as dúvidas sobre o relacionamento deles.**


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Eu confundi a quantidade de capítulos, perdão... Ainda temos um pouquinho mais de fanfic pela frente. Mas por enquanto isto é só o que teremos por agora.**_

_**~Q**__**uarta, 11 de Janeiro~**_

Certo, eles estavam no restaurante bruxo à pelo menos duas horas, e tudo estava bem tranquilo. Tirando a chegada, onde os fotógrafos os cegaram com flashs, tudo corria bem, um bom vinho, uma comida deliciosa, uma companhia agradável e linda. Só não conseguia se decidir. Afinal, ele entrara nisso por causa de Samantha, era essa a intenção, conquistar a professora de feitiços, se ele por acaso se tornasse amigo do cérebro do trio de ouro era somente uma consequência da convivência forçada, mas se ele fosse sincero, fazia quanto tempo que ele não pensava em Samantha? E o pior, quanto tempo ele conseguia ficar sem pensar em Hermione?

- Está tudo bem, Severus? – perguntou ela, segurando a mão dele sobre a mesa, a última colher de sobremesa havia sido levada aos lábios – Você parece distante.

- Estava apenas pensando – disse vagamente.

- Se eu oferecer um nuque por eles, há alguma possibilidade de você compartilhá-los?

- Meus pensamentos não valem essa fortuna – disse irônico, adicionando em seguida querendo distraí-la – Você me daria o prazer desta dança, minha senhora.

Ele levantou, um braço dobrado para trás nas costas, enquanto o outro se estendia para pegar a mão dela.

- Certamente, _meu Senhor._

Ao que paria era noite de tango no lugar, Hermione não era nenhuma especialista em dança, mas quando se tem um bom parceiro para guiar é impossível não dançar moderadamente bem, e só de estar nos braços dele, corpos juntos faria qualquer deslize valer a pena.

- Dança de Salão é uma disciplina da realeza? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Quando se está no meio de puro sangues como durante a guerra – ofereceu, enquanto puxava o corpo dela de encontro ao dele – A habilidade da dança, acaba por destacar você entre os sexo feminino, e te dá reconhecimento pelos homens dominantes do lugar. È uma forma de mostrar liderança, poder, sexualidade...

- É apenas dança – disse colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Não, Hermione. – disse ele – É um jogo, uma forma de observar comportamentos, de desfrutar da companhia, de tomar posse do que lhe pertence.

Ela ofegou, quando os primeiros acordes tocaram, Snape a conduziu perfeitamente pelo salão, ela mais do que nunca sentiu a presença da perna dele entre a sua, dançavam tão colados, que a proximidade em suas virilhas era alarmante, sensual... Ele a girava com destreza, puxando-a contra si com força e habilidade, o seu olhar não parecia vacilar sobre ela, e mesmo quando Hermione errava algo, ele conseguia transformar tudo como se fizesse parte da dança. Quando escutou as últimas notas, Hermione tinha suas costas apoiadas sobre a perna de Snape, ele a segurava pela costa, inclinado sobre ela, seus olhos no nível dos seios de Hermione, que neste momento se encontravam rígidos de desejo, os cabelos dela pareciam querer varre o chão. Ele a trouxe para a posição vertical, pegando-a pela mão, uma parada rápida e logo eles estavam aparatando para longe dali, rumo ao quarto dele em Hogwarts.

**~SS/HG~**

_I__nterlúcido_

- Hermione – ele chamou.

- Uhm – grunhiu em resposta. – Algo errado, Severus.

Hermione não poderia precisar a hora, mas com certeza era madrugada nas masmorras, quando chegaram mais cedo, quase não conseguiram se desfazer das roupas rápido o suficiente, uma explosão de hormônios, sentimentos, e Hermione acabou por descobrir algo que a muito já suspeitava, Snape tinha uma língua realmente implacável, e sabia muito bem como usá-la.

- Tenho algo para você – falou convocando uma pequena caixa de madeira.

Hermione sentou na cama, Snape abriu a caixa que por dentro erra forrada com veludo negro, e no meio deste repousava um colar, a corrente de prata parecia dar três voltas, criando a impressão de três correntes distintas que se uniam para comportar uma esmerada de tamanho considerável em forma de coração, sua lapidação fazia parecer com que ele tivesse várias facetas, esta tinha ao seu redor contornando sua forma pequenos pontos brancos que Hermione identificou como diamantes.

- Está em minha família a algum tempo, e acredito que ficará perfeito em você. – disse ele – Sabe o que dizem, não são as joias que são feitas para as mulheres, mas há mulheres feitas para determinadas joias, e esta sem dúvidas é sua.

- Severus, eu não posso... – disse ela boquiaberta – É uma joia cara de família...

- Considere um presente...

- Mas não é meu aniversário – disse por falta de um argumento melhor, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Então me dê este presente – Snape foi para trás dela, puxando os cachos para o lado, colocando o colar ao redor do pescoço delicado.

Ele voltou para sua posição, e ver Hermione nua usando apenas o colar que havia sido da sua avó, foi uma emoção que ele não dimensionou.

- Não poderia está em outra mulher, Hermione – disse ele beijando-a – Você faz uma visão incrível com ele, você deixou-o ainda mais bonito.

Hermione o beijou de volta, como chegara aquele ponto com Severus Snape? O beijo que foi de agradecimento, cresceu rapidamente para uma onda de luxúria vertiginosa.

Ele a possuiu, usando apenas o colar, e quando atingiu o orgasmo, Snape tinha certeza que com a luz das tochas das masmorras, a esmeralda parecia fogo verde líquido.

* * *

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Faça uma autora feliz, deixe seus comentários. Adoro cada um deles. ^^ Espero que voc~es etejam satisfeitos até aqui. =)**


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Amores muito obrigada pelos comentários ^^ Prometo responder cada um depois.**_

_**Aos que não comentaram, obrigada pelas visitas. E sim, eu adoraria receber suas mensagens.**_

* * *

_**~Q**__**uinta, 12 de Janeiro~**_

Hermione estava sonolenta, quando tateou ao redor da cama buscando por Snape, ele não estava lá, o lugar frio revelava que saíra fazia algum tempo. Olhando ao redor encontrou um bilhete sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"_Hermione, surgiu um assunto urgente._

_Você parecia tão relaxada que não consegui me forçar a acordá-la._

_Assim que ler isto, venha ao meu encontro. _

_SS_"

Ela sorriu, logo eles teriam que conversar sobre o rompimento, ou melhor, se dependesse dela eles iriam conversar sobre a anulação do rompimento. Amor era uma palavra muito grande, mas sem dúvidas ela o querida, o queria muito na verdade, e não só na sua cama como em todos os aspectos da vida dela. Ele à conquistou, a forma como soprava os cabelos para longe dos lábios, os longos silêncios confortáveis, o sarcasmo adocicado, o cuidado que ele demonstrava para com ela, sim, Hermione sabia que o sexo era divino, mas não era tudo entre ela e Severus Snape. Com a ideia de propor a prolongação do contrato deles, Hermione retirou o colar que ainda usava, repousando-o sobre o veludo negro, e foi cantarolando para o banheiro.

Usando a passagem secreta que a levava das masmorras direto para o quarto do diretor e deste para o escritório. Através da porta Hermione percebeu que a sala do diretor estava silenciosa, então provavelmente ela não iria interromper nenhuma reunião importante.

Abriu a porta colocando o melhor sorriso no rosto, só para tê-lo arrancado de si, ao ter a visão de Snape e Samantha se beijando. Ele estava sentado na cadeira do diretor, Samantha sentada sobre ele, as mãos dela puxando-o pelo cabelo, enquanto as mãos de Snape permaneciam imóveis ao lado do corpo.

- Hermione – disse Snape, percebendo a presença de Hermione na sala, empurrou Samantha de cima dele, esta tropeçou e caiu sem nenhuma graciosidade no chão de pedra.

Hermione apenas respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva que borbulhava dentro dela, as lágrimas se formaram com uma rapidez assustadora, e ela não teve como contê-las.

- Hermione não é nada disso que você está pensando.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar um pensamento ruim. Ela foi até próximo a ele, tirando de dentro das vestes e colocando sobre a escrivaninha a caixa de madeira, olhou uma última vez nos olhos dele e deu a volta, saindo do escritório, foi somente nas escadas que se permitiu chorar.

Snape abriu a caixa somente para constatar que a esmeralda estava lá, e estranhamente parecia sem a vida que vira nela na noite anterior. Ele sabia que teria sido muito melhor se Hermione tivesse gritado, mas a devolução do presente colocou um fim definitivo na relação deles.

Samantha passou por ele, um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos, colocou a mão no rosto dele e disse o mais docentemente que pôde:

- Eu disse que ia conseguir.

Snape puxou o braço dela com violência, ele estava com raiva, não era uma boa ideia ter sua paciência esticada desse jeito.

- Saia dessa escola agora – disse puxando-a para a porta – Não quero ver você aqui, nenhum segundo à mais.

Quando a porta bateu, ele se permitiu suspirar pesadamente, levando as mãos aos cabelos em uma demonstração óbvia de desamparo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Não posso definir em palavras o quanto estou feliz pelos comentários, infelizmente não poderei respondê-los agora. Minha viagem está demorando um pouco mais do que o previsto, tive que invadir uma casa para conseguir acesso a internet u.u Enfim... Espero que estejam gostando, e aqui vai mais um pedacinho para vocês ;) Seus feedbacks, me fizeram rir e ter outra idéia de fanfic sahushuahs, mas enfim... vamos focar nesta.

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM, FAVORITARAM, OU APENAS LERAM ESSA FANFIC.

* * *

**~Uma Semana Depois~**

**CONTO DE BRUXAS SEM FINAL FELIZ – por LIA WOOD**

Fontes afirmam que o relacionamento entre o ex-mestre de poções de Hogwarts, e atual diretor, Severus Snape (44 anos) e a Srta Hermione Granger (23 anos) terminou. Não sabemos detalhes (ainda), mas algumas pessoas alegam que o fato possa estar relacionado com a demissão da então Professora de feitiços da escola, Samantha Torence (32 anos), porém nada foi confirmado, tentamos entrar em contato com a Srta Torence, mas não ouve retorno de nenhuma de nossas corujas.

Mas voltando ao foco, sim queridas, vocês sentiram esse aperto no coração? Como o namoro mais fofo e badalado do mundo bruxo teve fim? Como a Srta Granger deixou escapar aquele pedaço de homem? Enviamos uma carta ao diretor Snape, porém somente a assessoria de Hogwarts respondeu, dizendo que ele não falará sobre o assunto. Talvez esteja com dor na consciência? Ou quem sabe esteja tão arrasado que não consegue se levantar da cama? O fato é que há uma infinidade de bruxas prontas para acabar com a tristeza do mestre de poções.

A Srta Granger por sua vez, não foi encontrada em sua casa em Londres, fomos à universidade, mas segundo o que dizem, não podem dar informações pessoais dos alunos, porém, quando aguardamos por três dias seguidos na frente de Oxford para falar com ela, e a Srta Granger não apareceu, desconfiamos que a mesma não está frequentando as aulas.

Onde estará, Hermione Granger? Talvez se lamuriando, ou se jogando de um abismo somente para escutar a voz do seu amado ressoar em seus ouvidos? Ops, desculpe. Essa é outra história.

A verdade é que eles pareciam feitos um para o outro, e se terminaram algo extremamente grave deve ter acontecido, enquanto à nós, fãs do casal, assim chamado, namorados do século, ficaremos no aguardo de uma possível reconciliação...

Enquanto isso, queridas, coloquem seu melhor salto alto, corram para o cabeleireiro mais próximo, vamos nos produzir... Vai que encontramos com o mestre de poções em um beco escuro!

Beijos e até a próxima.

Hermione olhou para o artigo, e deixou-o de lado, não iria mais chorar por Severus Snape. Ela tinha muitas outras coisas em mente.

* * *

Estão sentindo o aperto no coração? =/ Comentários?

PS: Aviso: Aos leitores de Madrugadas em Hogwarts, o post vai demorar mais que o esperado, mas irá sair =)


	15. Capítulo 15

**~Quinze Dias Depois~**

**ANÚNCIOS – POR NATE COSTER**

O Diretor Severus Snape, convoca todos os mestres de poções que estejam interessados na vaga de Professor de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para entrevistas que serão realizadas até o início do próximo mês. Todos devem levar seus respectivos currículos, e se possível referências anteriores.

"_A grade da escola ficou desfalcada pela saída da Srta Torence do nosso quadro de funcionários, felizmente o mestre de poções que tínhamos é graduado em feitiços, inclusive sua formação em feitiços é ainda mais elevada do que em Poções. Então, remanejamos este para a cadeira de Feitiços, e por hora voltei a assumir Poções, porém estamos buscando um bom profissional para atender nossos alunos. Os pais podem ficar tranquilizados, nossos alunos de maneira alguma irão receber nada abaixo de nosso padrão de excelência." (Severus Snape)_

Hermione olhou para o anúncio seu coração apertado, mas logo esse fato foi varrido de sua mente quando uma grossa voz masculina a chamou, fazendo-a sorrir instantaneamente.

* * *

**COMO ASSIM GROSSA VOZ MASCULINA? O que ela andou aprontando durante o sumiço? Feedbacks?**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Obrigada por terem cheado até aqui, espero que estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu =)**

* * *

**~Vinte e Dois Dias Depois~**

**NOVO ROMANCE NO AR?**_** – POR LIA WOOD**_

_Para os simpatizantes do casal Severus Snape e Hermione Granger, temos uma triste notícia para dar. Hermione Granger (23 anos) foi vista de mãos dadas com um homem ainda não identificado, eles passearam por Londres, sentaram em um banco de praça, e tomaram sorvete. Eles pareciam se relacionar muito bem, sempre se tocando, e rindo. **(veja foto abaixo)**_

_Sim garotas, Hermione Granger está de volta à cidade, porém não foi correndo atrás de Severus Snape, como muitas de nós faríamos sem dúvidas. Ao invés disso, trouxe um acompanhante consigo em sua bagagem, seja lá de onde estivera._

_Oh, Merlin. Será que realmente será o fim da história de Snape e Granger?_

_Procuramos o diretor, pedindo um pronunciamento, porém este pareceu surpreso, então disse que não tinha nada a dizer sobre o ocorrido. Ele aparentava está bastante abalado. Na verdade o diretor tem um prato cheio no momento, já que ainda não conseguiu um professor para a cadeira de Poções, segundo ele, todos são terrivelmente incompetentes._

_Enquanto este drama se desenrola, só lamento nunca ter me formado em Poções._

_E Severus Snape, acredite há uma infinidades de bruxas loucas prontas para levantar o seu humor._

_Beijos, e até a próxima._

Snape pegou o jornal olhando para a foto de Hermione de mãos dadas com um homem que estava de costas para a câmera, mas Snape pode ver a maneira como ela o olhava, e sorria para ele, puxando-o para sentar ao lado dela. Como ela poderia sorrir assim para outro homem?

Ele tentara falar com ela, na última semana mandou cartas contando o que acontecera, como Samantha havia o atacado dentro do escritório. Como ele sentia falta dela... Mas ela não respondeu nenhuma delas, nenhum indicio de ter lido, ou apenas tocado fogo. E depois de tanto silêncio, aparecia com outro?!

Snape amassou o artigo, jogando-o do outro lado da sala.

* * *

**Hermione sua traidora ¬¬' tsk tsk tsk, como ousa fazer isso com o mestre? Apenas dois capítulos por vir =) O que estão achando? Beijos, e obrigada =)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Chegamos ao final (==( E como mostra a carinha, não sei se fico alegre ou triste. Mas sei que estou muito agradecida por cada um de vocês que vieram até aqui e leram, comentaram, adicionaram, seguiram, indicaram aos outros amigos. Mais de 4.000 visualização, e a fanfic está no ar a menos de um mês. Mais de 60 comentários, em um tempo onde arrancar um comentário de alguém somente na base de crucios.**

**Karinepira**: Muito Obrigada por ler querida, é bom saber que a fanfic agradou ^^ Acho que este novo cara não seja um fake, mas sabe como a imprensa divulga as coisas sem averiguar direito, né? Sensacionalistas.

**Daniela Snape**: Pois é... Há uma infinidade de fãs esperando para consolar o mestre. Espero que goste.

**Larissa:** Pois é, como assim? Um amigo? Bem, não deixa de ser um amigo que estava fora... Mas acho que você pode se surpreender um pouquinho rs.

**Patronus Moonstone:** Acho que como a Mione disse, ela tem muitas coisas em mente... Ela não me parece tão manipuladora para ter feito tudo de propósito... mas sabe se lá... Afinal, no amor e na guerra tudo é válido... ^^

**B. Andrade:** Dificilmente eu estraçalharia coração. Mas fazê-lo sofrer um pouquinho sempre é divertido.

**Aline Prince:** Muito Obrigada, querida.

**Brunaluhh:** Seja bem vinda... Muito Obrigada.

**Iracemaclevelares:** YEAHHHHHHH seus comentários me fizeram rir gata. Quem resiste a um Sevy gostoso e carinho e sexy... e... enfim... hot hot hot.

**Carlacris:** Muuuuito Obrigada Girl. Odeio quando o Sevy vira um idiota total.

**Bulma Briefs:** acho que tivemos intromissão o suficiente... AHAHA

Então vamos aos final...

* * *

**~Um mês Depois~**

Snape estava sentado em seu escritório, o último currículo da pilha fora descartado. Ele precisava achar um professor, a função dupla estava levando o resto de sanidade que ele possuía. Ele não encontrava ninguém, porquê sabia que para assumir aquele cargo só havia uma única pessoa com competência suficiente, e no momento ele não falava com ela. Bem, ele tinha que pensar nos alunos em primeiro lugar, por eles e somente por eles, iria engolir o orgulho e ir atrás de Hermione, mas tudo puramente profissional, claro.

Ele aparatou em frente a porta de Hermione, batendo assim que chegou para não dar tempo de se arrepender. E quando ela abriu a porta, foi um choque ver como ela estava bonita, mesmo usando o lenço no cabelo, a bermuda jeans desbotada, a blusa amarrota, e sinais claros de poeira misturadas com suor em seu rosto.

- Severus... – ela ofegou, pensava em falar com ele, assim que conseguisse organizar sua nova vida.

- Srta Granger – disse ele formal, seu rosto impassível – Se possível gostaria de discutir alguns assuntos profissionais com você.

- Bem, desculpe, mas estou no meio de uma mudança – disse ela mostrando a sala que estava vazia, a não ser pelas caixas repletas de coisas dentro.

- Eu vejo – disse ele – Talvez a Srta queira dizer onde será seu novo endereço, e posso contatá-la...

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder um homem saiu do quarto dela carregando uma grande caixa.

- Pronto, amor – disse ele, deixando a caixa no chão – Está é a última caixa, podemos ir para casa.

Snape olhou boquiaberto, ela não só estava se mudando como estava saindo para morar com outro homem, bem mais velho que ela, não que ele fosse muito mais novo que o homem a sua frente.

- E você é... – perguntou Snape.

- Este é... – Hermione tentou apresentar.

- Sou Phillipe – disse o homem – E você?

- Sou Severus Snape, vim oferecer uma vaga de emprego para Her... Srta Granger na escola onde sou diretor – disse.

- Ah, então você é o tipo que a fez chorar? – perguntou Phillipe, seus punhos se fechando.

- Não vejo como isso seja da sua conta – disse Snape.

- Quando eu quebrar seu nariz enorme vai ser da minha conta – disse o homem avançando para Snape, Hermione estava perplexa pela discussão.

- É só você tentar – disse Snape.

Ele não ficou escandalizado pela ameaça, inclusive porque o próprio Harry Potter fora atrás dele tirar satisfação, mas o diretor estranhamente sempre estava em alguma reunião importante, ou fora do castelo, porém um dia foi encurralado, e não restou outra opção a não ser contar o que aconteceu ao menino-que-sobreviveu-mais-vezes-que-o-necessário. Snape não precisava de uma varinha para acabar com aquele trouxa, mas se Hermione realmente chorou por causa dele, talvez ele merecesse um olho roxo.

- Parem vocês dois – disse Hermione. – Não quero ver ninguém brigando.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum com este homem – disse Snape perdendo a compostura.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com ela? – perguntou o homem.

- Pai, você pode parar, por favor? – disse Hermione, segurando o homem pelo braço.

Pai? Sim, isso fazia sentido, os mesmos olhos. Então, Hermione não estava com outro, ela encontrara os pais, e estava se mudando com eles. Oh, droga, ótima maneira de começar uma amizade com o futuro sogro.

- Você está surdo? Perguntei quem você pensa que é para falar com ela dessa maneira.

- Se Hermione se interessar pela vaga serei o patrão dela – disse, respirando fundo – E se ela me perdoar e ainda me quiser poderei ser o namorado dela.

Hermione demorou pouco mais de um segundo para entender o que ele havia dito, ela estava planejando ir atrás dele, assim que recebeu as cartas, e Harry ficou atormentando-a dizendo como Snape estava desiludido. Ela iria atrás dele para fazer as pazes, para ficarem juntos. E agora ele aparecia em sua porta, voltando para ela, voltando para seja lá o relacionamento que eles tivessem. Ela o abraçou, sobre murmúrios audíveis do pai.

- Eu sinto muito Hermione, mas Samantha ...

- Eu sei, não precisa se explicar – disse ela – Queria ter ido atrás de você antes, queria ter voltado na mesma hora, mas as coisas aconteceram tão rápido, meus pais foram reconhecidos pelo Ministério da Magia do Brasil, e eu fui chamada, e foi maravilhoso, quando os vi eles estavam lá apenas tomando sol. – as lágrimas começaram a descer – Quando recuperaram a memória, tudo o que eu queria, que eu podia pensar, era em você. Não pensei em compartilhar aquele momento com mais ninguém além de você.

- Acredito, que isto seja seu – ele retirou do bolso a caixa de joia, recolocando-a no pescoço de Hermione. – Aí é onde ela deve está.

- Não, Severus – disse Hermione o beijando – Aqui é onde nós devemos estar... Juntos.

* * *

**Owntiiiiiiiii *o* *-* Vocês sentiram isso? Espero que eu não tenha decepcionado vocês. Realmente esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil de escrever porque ele não poderia ser muito grande, mas deveria ser minimamente explicativo.**

**O que acharam? Foi digno do nosso casal? Pelo amor de Merlin, deixe seus comentários. =)**


	18. Epílogo

**Então é isso, é chegado o epílogo. Espero que tenham apreciado. Eu estou com três projetos de long fic, então se você gostou da minha escrita, pode me seguir que eu deixo rsrs Não sei se já ouviram falar de "Aparências"? Uma fic comédia romântica, já postei ela aqui ao menos três vezes sem terminá-la... Estou tentando voltar com ela. Tenho também as SS/HG, "Entre panelas e Beijos" "Um fim Inevitável" e "Durante a Guerra", títulos provisórios, porque sou simplesmente horrível em atribuir títulos =)**

**É isso meu povo, vou tentar atualizar com as fics novas, mas como minha vida é muito aperta. Já que passei na residência multiprofissional de um conceituado hospital daqui cof cof cof... Obrigada, obrigada... E minha carga horária é 60 horas semanais, de segunda a sábado. Então fica meio difícil escrever. Enfim... Não vou ficar contando minha triste história aqui, espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve. Por favor. Não me abandonem ^^**

* * *

**~Um Ano Depois~**

**VOCÊS CONSEGUEM ESCUTAR? – **_**por**_** LIA WOOD**

Olá, queridas... Ahhhh, a primavera... Flores no campo, passarinhos cantando, águas de rios correndo, e sinos tocando... Sim garotas, sinos. E depois de um ano acompanhando cada frase em jornais e revistas sobre Severus Snape e Hermione Granger, hoje temos o prazer de noticiar em primeira mão o CASAMENTO deles, isso mesmo querida, _**CASAMENTO**_ com letra garrafais e todos os outros destaques possíveis. Os pombinhos noivaram ontem, e fizeram questão de comunicar está que vos escreve em primeira mão, sobre a data do casamento. Segundo eles, será uma recepção intima para os amigos próximos, e nós fomos a única revista autorizada a fazer a cobertura (Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh), os planos dos noivos, porém não parecem condizer com os de Albus e Minerva que já falam no evento como o acontecimento do século, após o fim da guerra. Falam inclusive em contratar mais elfos, já que a quantidade que possuem em Hogwarts ser aparentemente insuficiente.

O ponto é... Não importa se o casamento será no castelo, no palácio de Bankhan, no Havaí ou no Saara... ELES VÃO SE CASAR! E nós estaremos lá contando cada mínimo detalhe da cerimônia e da festa, quem sabe não acabamos com um furo de reportagem sobre um futuro herdeiro...

Bem, bem... Quanto à mim, me despeço aqui... Deixando meu voto de felicidade ao casal, tenho certeza que serão felizes, estamos todas torcendo por vocês...

Porém, uma pergunta não quer calar.

**ONDE ESTÁ NOSSO SEVERUS SNAPE, MENINAS?**

Quando alguém descobrir me avisa, mas é fato, que ele pode está dentro de quem menos esperamos.

Beijos, e até a próxima.

~Fim~

* * *

Obrigada por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
